Besando a Michiru Kaihò
by Somnus de Mitilene
Summary: U/A. Adaptación de una película que me gustó mucho. Siempre mis personajes favoritos de Sailor Moon, Michiru y Haruka. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, y el argumento es de Jennifer Westfeldt y Heather Juergensen, la película Besando a Jessica Stein.
1. Capítulo 1: Una Vida Aburrida

Adaptación de una película que me gustó mucho, salvo una parte que ya se darán cuenta. Siempre mis personajes favoritos de Sailor Moon, Michiru y Haruka.

Dedicado a ti, la mujer que me quita el sueño, esta fue la primera película que vimos juntas. Yo no tenía idea de que se trataba.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, y el argumento es de Jennifer Westfeld y Heather Juergensen, la película Besando a Jessica Stein

* * *

Sentada en su escritorio, con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, abstraída por la cena en frente. La imagen a través de la ventana, se le veía hipnotizada mirando las gotas de lluvia que caen sobre el pavimento, en ese momento sólo existe esos hermosos trozos de cristal liquido que se estrellan en el pavimento dejando una estela transparente…

 _\- "Michiru… Michiru…"_

 _\- "Perdona, Daisuke. Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?"_

 _\- "¿Está listo tu artículo de esta semana? La imprenta cierra en 3 días y siendo yo el EDITOR, me gustaría leerlo antes de publicarlo"_

 _\- "Aún no… estoy un poco corta de inspiración…"_ soltó el aire contenido, reclinándose en el asiento, jugando con su lápiz. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su jefe, que tenía en frente.

\- " _Mira, yo entiendo, somos amigos, fuimos compañeros de universidad… se que estás pasando por un momento difícil… ¡PERO NO HAGAS MI TRABAJO UN INFIERNO!. Tienes hasta mañana, sino no saldrás en el número de este mes."_

Dicho esto giró sobre su pies y se encerró en su oficina.

Michiru, imperterrita a la reacción de su jefe siguió inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras en el cubículo del lado, Akane y Reiko reían comentando su cita del día anterior..

 _\- "Ahhh… fue tan romántico, primero me llevó a comer a este restaurant exclusivo… el Joël Robuchon en Yebisu Garden Place… fue mágico, terminando de comer, pide una champaña y yo me puse tan nerviosa… Reiko no lo podía creer. El tomó mi mano, y empezó a decirme cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos, y que yo era la mujer de sus sueños… y ahí viene la pregunta: ¿Soy yo el hombre de los tuyos?¿quieres que no solo sea un sueño, sino una realidad día a día?."_

 _\- "AAAA, que emoción y ¿qué contestaste?"_

 _\- "Mira mi mano…"_

 _\- "Es una tremenda roca Akane"_

Mientras Michiru escuchaba esta conversación (imposible no escucharla por el volumen con el que hablaban estas dos), atiende su teléfono.

\- " _Aló, Michiru Kaiò al habla"_

 _\- "¿Hija?"_ , a Michiru se le revolvió el estomago, era lo último que necesitaba su día

\- " _Madre",_ casi cayendo de la silla.

 _\- "No puede ser, si yo no tomo el teléfono y te llamo al trabajo, no me contestas… llevo llamándote toda la semana a tu celular y no contestas."_

\- " _He estado muy ocupada trabajando…"_ si me estuviera viendo sabría que es mentira, pensó

 _\- "¿Cómo no has tenido un minuto para llamar a tu madre?"_

 _\- "Madre, podemos hablar el poco tiempo que tengo de por qué no te he llamado, dime ¿qué quieres saber, que me llamas con tanta insistencia?"_

 _\- "Michiru, cualquiera que te escuchara creería que solo te llamo por interés… por esta vez voy a hacer como que no escuche eso. Hartuto ha vuelto y lo primero que ha hecho es preguntar por ti."_

Oh Dios, tenía que ser algo relacionado con eso… " _¿y que preguntó madre?"_

 _\- "Hija, tu sabes, ya tienes 30 años y ninguna relación estable, Haruto siempre ha intentado acercarse a ti, y tu nunca le has dado una oportunidad."_

 _\- "Será madre porque no me interesa tener una relación con alguien que su único tema de conversación es yo, yo yo…"_

 _\- "No seas tan exigente… una chica linda como tu, no puede desaprovechar oportunidades como estas…"_

Michiru, ya no podía mas… perdiendo toda paciencia y respeto:

 _\- "Madre, ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tu vida y yo me ocupo de la mía?, ahora disculpa debo seguir trabajando…"_ con todo el enojo que había logrado provocar en ella, cortó el teléfono.

Después de esto recapacitó a los 5 segundos… me van a matar, pensó. El teléfono no volvió a sonar.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó al estar, el café no era un gusto, sino una necesidad.

Ami, se encontraba resoplando una taza.

\- " _¿No eres la misma de antes Michiru?, ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?"_

La primera persona que no la acusaba el día de hoy, solo le tendía una mano

\- " _Nada, creo que tenía mas expectativas de mi vida, que lo que llevo cumplido hasta ahora."_

 _\- "¿Lo dices por que a Daisuke le dieron el puesto de editor?, no creí que te interesara…"_

 _\- "No Ami, no tiene que ver con eso. Siempre soñé con escribir lo que dictara mi corazón… pero últimamente mi corazón está aburrido… y vacío. Desde lo básico a lo complejo. Siento que mi vida no avanza."_

 _\- "Michiru, tienes un gran trabajo, eres la única escritora que no se le pautan los artículos. Eres una mujer independiente, te vales por ti misma… ¿Qué sientes que te falta?"_

 _\- "La verdad es que eres la primera que me muestra lo que tengo, pero todo esto es tangible, yo quiero más… quiero volver a soñar, quiero alguien que me haga soñar… esa persona no ha llegado a mi vida, y a veces creo que soy muy exigente."_

 _"_ _\- Si lo dices por los prospectos que tu madre ha traído hasta acá, créeme que están bien tus exigencias"_

Michiru reía mientras recordaba la "colección" de buenos para nada que su madre suele conseguir. Sólo por ver a su hija con alguien.

 _\- "La verdad es que no se, siempre esperé que cayera del cielo… como en los cuentos, sabes, pero con el paso del tiempo creo que tendré que empezar a buscar… sino prefiero sola a los pretendientes de mi madre."_

Ami rió con el comentario.

\- _"Michiru ¿No has pensado en buscar en estos sitios web de citas?"_

 _\- "La verdad es que no, siempre he pensado que son poco serios, tu nunca sabes con lo que te vas a encontrar tras las letras"_

 _"_ _Pero si lo piensas, a la vuelta de la esquina tampoco sabes con quien te encontrarás… y menos sabes con lo que aparecerá tu madre por acá"_

Meditó la idea por un segundo… _"Creo que no es para mi"_

\- _"Piénsalo, la mejor amiga de mi hermana conoció así a su príncipe azul. ¿Quién quita que tu no encuentres el tuyo de igual manera?_


	2. Capítulo 2: Nada pierdo con intentarlo

Michiru POV

Camino por las calles de Tokio a casa... algo que difícilmente llamaría hogar. Si bien es mi refugio, mas parece una librería. Lleno de todas aquellas puertas de entrada a esos mundos donde la magia es un factor constante.

Llego al edificio, saludo al portero. Como todos los días, nadie contesta. Subo por el ascensor. Abro la puerta, y es un choque a la realidad.

 _"Hoy no tengo ánimos de ordenar"_... suspiro mirando un par de tazas en la cocina, y los libros amontonados en los estantes... tengo la tarea pendiente para ordenarlos. Desde el piso 20 la vista de la ciudad es hermosa. Me acerco a la ventana y contemplo la ciudad.

La idea de Ami me sigue rondando en la cabeza. Debo concederle que tiene razón en lo que respecta al azar. Nunca tendré la certeza, si lo conozco en vivo, o en forma virtual, ambos pueden ser una sorpresa.

Me dirijo al dormitorio, me recuesto en mi cama, saco mi laptop, y empiezo a investigar de que se trata esto de e-dating.

Debo crearme un perfil... ¿Cómo me describo? ¿Quiero ser sincera?

Son muchas las dudas. Dejo esto de lado, y me preparo un té.

El buzón de voz del teléfono tintinea, presiono la tecla de reproducción... ¡ERROR!

Todos los mensajes son de mi madre... ¿Qué sucedió con mi vida? ¿Cómo puede se que la única persona que me llame sea ella?. No quiero saber nada mas. Debo cambiar esto.

Retomo la laptop: e-dating

1\. Nombre: Michiru Kaiò

2\. Edad: 30 años

3\. Descripción física: _(trataré de ser sincera, debo predicar con el ejemplo)_

\- Cabello: Turquesa

\- Piel: blanca

\- Ojos: Verde

\- Talla: 1.65 cm _(Siempre me veo mas alta, nunca ando sin tacones)_

\- Peso: 60 kg _(¿debería rebajar eso?)_

4\. Preferencia sexual: hombres ( _aunque en realidad, eso sería lo socialmente correcto, debo darle una segunda vuelta en mi cabeza a este tema mas tarde)_

5\. Intereses:

\- Deportes: Natación

\- Música: Violín _(me relaja tocar... es mi segunda pasión después de escribir)_

\- Libro favorito: _(mmm son tantos... ya sé)_ Cartas a un joven poeta, R.M. Rilke

5\. Palabra que te describe: [Sensible _(ay, no pensarán que soy la típica enrollada, borrada)_ Realista _(carente de sentimientos, borrada)_ ]Soñadora _(Creo eso encaja mejor)_

6\. Actividad: Periodista

7\. Fruta favorita: _(¿a quien #$% &% le interesa esto?)_ fresas

8\. Si fueras un elemento, ¿Cual de ellos te representaría?: Agua _(la paz del agua, aunque probablemente me cataloguen de fome)_

El resto del perfil es optativo. Creo que por ahora lo dejaremos hasta aquí.

100\. ¿Prefiere buscar ud. con quien comunicarse o dejar su perfil público para que se pongan en contacto con ud? _(el elemento sorpresa, dejaré que me contacten... veamos que sucede)_ Perfil público para contacto.

Ahora a esperar... ¿Cuanto podría demorar?

A la mañana siguiente:

Nuevamente sentada frente a la laptop. El artículo de esta semana... citas a través de la web, los alcances del E-dating

\- _"Michiru, ¿Escribiendo sobre eso?"_

\- _"La idea fue tuya, ¿te molesta?"_

\- _"De ninguna manera, solo con una condición: me tienes que contar que sucede"_

\- " _Ningún problema entonces, si quieres hasta foto te muestro del prospecto del día. Aunque no creo que salga mas de dos veces, ¿Cuanta gente estará en esto de las citas?"_

* * *

 **Semana 1:**

Tienes 3 personas que quieren ponerse en contacto contigo...

* * *

 **Primera cita:**

John Kaedo, 34 años.

Nunca las cosas parten bien. Nos juntamos en un restaurant cerca del trabajo a cenar.

Intentaré no ser tan crítica. No era feo, inicia su conversación contándome que el es un buen chico. Profesor de español. Tiene mucha experiencia. Ha salido con un "montón" de mujeres el último tiempo (como si a mi me importara). Intentaba conversa con el, pero no me escuchaba, así que decidí dedicar mis oídos a sus palabras.

Empezó a presumir de sus conquistas... hasta que de repente la historia se me hizo conocida y no me pude contener... Era igual al personaje del libro "Lo que un chico quiere". Error tener una cita y querer presumir aventuras que no son tuyas, ¡Con una fanática de la lectura!. Solo por maldad empecé a preguntarle, sobre algunas situaciones particulares del libro, hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto.

Al menos el pagó la cuenta...

* * *

 **Segunda cita:**

No debo ser prejuiciosa, no se repetirá el desastre de la primera

Ryu Motoni, 32 años

Un tipo flaquito (se colocaba de perfil y desaparecía), medio tartamudo, no lograba mirarme... incómoda situación. Intenté contarle un poco de lo que yo hacía, intentando preguntarle algunas cosas, para entablar un dialogo (no un monólogo, como parecía realmente). El pobre temblaba de miedo, a esa altura ya no sabía si reírme o llorar. Comimos algo, y para lo que si tuvo personalidad fue para dividir la cuenta.

¿Podría ser peor?

* * *

 **Tercera cita:**

Leyes de Murphy

Si algo puede fallar, fallará.

Si algo no puede fallar, lo hará a pesar de todo.

Por sí mismas, las cosas tienden a ir de mal en peor.

Enio Psicarelli, 35 años

Esta definitivamente fue el colmo... Llegué corriendo al restaurant ya que a mi jefe se le ocurrió sermonearme sobre el artículo que estaba escribiendo, pero le dije que confiara en mi. Para el siguiente número de la revista estaría listo.

Me siento frente a mi nueva cita: "Perdona llegué tarde", a lo que me responde, acariciándose los pezones sobre la ropa... "Gatita, has llegado justo a tiempo"

Por supuesto, me paré y salí lo mas rápido que pude

* * *

La que mas a disfrutado con todo esto es Ami, quien revisa los perfiles antes de cada cita conmigo.

Pero creo que toqué fondo.

Cambiando la estrategia: esta vez yo escogeré y plantearé la cita.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un cambio de planes

Hola a todos:

Gracias por leer la historia, no está textual a la original. Ya que escribo en base al recuerdo de la historia.

Dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

Resignada, Michiru revisa junto con Ami los perfiles que el sitio web arroja como "compatibles".

Ami le lee a Michiru:

\- _"Perfil Nº: 024571, Hombre, 40 años, busca mujer que lo pueda satisfacer..."_ No pudo terminar de leer, largándose a reír.

\- _"¿Es que acaso estoy muy equivocada Ami?"_

\- _"No Michiru, pero no puedes negar que esto es al menos chistoso"_

\- _"¿ y si instalamos un filtro?, filtremos por... edad e intereses"_

\- _"Aún así son 2.000 resultados, nunca imaginé que fuera tanta gente"_

\- _"Añadiremos otro filtro, residentes en Tokio"_

\- _"!500 resultados!"_ No tendré paciencia para lees 500 perfiles, penso Michiru

\- Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Ami, _"¿Michi, confías en mí?"_

\- _"Por supuesto, pero tu sonrisa me asusta"_

\- _"Déjame a mí instaurar el filtro: sólo libro favorito"_

Después de un par de segundos, cambia la página y arroja: 1 resultado, pero con la advertencia de muy poco compatible. Ami abre el perfil y lee a Michiru:

\- _"Escucha lo que ésta persona define como lo que busca en una relación:"_

 _"No es tan sólo la inercia, la responsable de que las relaciones humanas se repitan una y otra vez indescriptiblemente monótonas y sin renovar. La timidez se antepone a cualquier clase de experiencia no previsible que uno cree que no será capaz de afrontar, pero sólo alguien que está listo para todo, que no descarta nada, ni siquiera lo más enigmático, vivirá las relaciones con otra persona como algo vivo"_

 _\- "Ami, eso es de Rilke"_ Michiru no cabía en su asombro, que alguien citara a su autor favorito, con aquella frase tan peculiar definiendo el problema de la relaciones... se sintió comprendida

 _\- "¿Que te parece?"_

 _\- "Lee más..."_

 _\- "Tiene 32 años, mide 1,75, pesa 70 Kg, físicamente tiene el pelo rubio, ojos verdes... Se define en una palabra como libre"_

 _\- "Ami, de todos, es el que mas se parece a los que busco"_

 _\- "Si cariño, pero, como todo existe un PERO."_

 _\- "No me digas que tiene alguna extraña preferencia..."_ Michiru tragó saliva y pensó en todas aquellas cosas que podrían ser catastróficas

 _\- "No exactamente... tu resultado es una mujer"_

* * *

Michiru, se devuelve a casa inmersa en sus pensamientos.

¿Y que tiene de malo una relación con una mujer?, ¿Te gustan las mujeres?, se preguntaba a si misma...

Ya en su departamento sentada en el sillón con la laptop encima... modificando a Hamlet, ¿Escribir o no escribir... he ahí el dilema?

La mujer que había coincidido con su perfil le gustaban los deportes... se trabaja en una galería de arte. Busca una relación con una mujer.

\- " _Necesito ser honesta conmigo y con ella_ "... suspiró, ¿Pero, y si ese es el problema de su incomprensión, que no ha logrado solución?

Armándose de valor, escribe:

.

 _"Hola, mi nombre es Michiru. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos. ¿Hablar, escribir, juntarnos? Tu decides._

 _Te cuento un poco sobre mi, nada latero. Soy la menor de 3 hermanos, soy periodista, y esta es la primera vez que YO solicito una cita a ciegas_

 _Aquí te dejo el link para que me contactes"_

.

Dudando si presionar enviar o borrar... cierra los ojos y hace click

.

.

Mensaje enviado

* * *

En otro lugar de Tokio:

.

Haruka camina hacia un bar con sus compañeros de la galería.

\- _"¿Que le ha sucedido a la gran Haruka Tenoh,ninguna cita en meses?"_ , Rick se ríe, con una cerveza en la mano

\- Haruka lo mira y sonríe... _"Tengo que darle alguna oportunidad al resto, no solo yo tengo derecho a pasarlo bien. Si así fuera, querido aún estarías solo"_

\- Todos: _"uuuuuuuuuuuuu"_

\- Rick la mira con una sonrisa forzada, _"Eres peligrosa, mejor no jugar contigo"_

\- _"No soy alguien con quien jugar... pero si disfrutar"_

\- _"¡Haruka! tómame en serio"_

\- Con su humor distinto, Haruka sonríe maliciosamente. _"Si tu quieres reírte de mi, tienes que estar preparado para mis respuestas"_

En eso interviene Makoto,

\- _"Pero, si hay que concederle a Rick un detalle, de verdad que no te hemos visto con nadie últimamente"_

\- _"El que ustedes, mis amigos, no vean a alguien conmigo, no quiere decir que esté sola"_... aunque internamente sabía que era cierto, solo estaba intentando mantener su imagen.

\- _"En fin, no lograremos nada con ésta conversación. Dejemos ese tipo de temas para otra ocasión. Yo ahora propongo un brindis... por el exitoso día, por una buena exposición, y por una amistad a prueba de balas"_

\- _"Salud"_

.

De repente Haruka siente vibrar su celular en el bolsillo, lo toma y observa la pantalla... tienes un nuevo mensaje


	4. Capítulo 4: La respuesta

Aquí seguimos con la historia.

Que la disfruten tanto como yo :D

* * *

 **Haruka POV**

.

Ya en su departamento, miraba su teléfono y pensaba... _"¿valdrá la pena leerlo?"_... suspiró reclinándose en el sillón de la sala.

Cerró los ojos y recordó como había llegado a este punto.

.

* * *

.

Hace un par de semanas atrás, tras el último ciclo de exposiciones de esculturas, llegó Mina a verla. Era una chica linda, pero por dios que complicada. Llevaban saliendo un par de semanas, pero ella ya estaba intentando marcar territorio, pese a que desde el inicio habían acordado que esto no era una "relación".

Mina la miraba de reojo, mientras yo conversaba con un potencial cliente.

\- _¿Haruka Tenoh?_ , se acerca una chica en un traje de UPS. _"Tengo un mensaje para usted"_.

Pido disculpas a mi cliente y lo dejo con Rick.

\- _"Acompáñeme por acá"_ , guiándo a la chica al interior de las oficinas, donde el público no tiene acceso. Entramos a mi oficina y cierro la puerta.

\- _"Te habías tardado mucho en venir Annie"_ , le dijo Haruka tomando su cara para besarla.

\- _"No digas nada, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, además tu ya me habías cambiado por la rubia que tienes abajo"_ , logra hablar Annie mientras Haruka la besa y mordisquea el cuello... mientras las hábiles manos de la rubia bajan hasta la blusa de su mensajera desabotonándola rápidamente. Annie empuja a Haruka sobre el escritorio de la oficina y desabrocha la camisa de esta mientras se besan...

Al rato después Haruka aparece con sus cabellos desordenados y la camisa mal abotonada. Mina se le acerca furiosa, ante esto Haruka la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia afuera de la galería. Mientras sus compañeros de trabajo se preparan para el escándalo.

Ya afuera, Haruka le toma ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos, antes que Mina pudiera decir media palabra:

\- _"No vendrás a hacer un escándalo en mi trabajo, niñita, entre las dos no hay absolutamente ningún compromiso para que te comportes de esta forma"_.

A Mina se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, y sin bajar la mirada le reclama:

\- _"¿Es que acaso yo no significo nada para ti?"_

\- _"Fue divertido lo que vivimos juntas, pero si recuerdas, yo nunca te prometí nada. Tu sabías desde el inicio lo que yo te ofrecía, y aún así aceptaste. Ahora no hay nada que reclamar"_ terminada la frase, suelta ambas manos. _"No hay nada mas que hablar, vete de aquí"_

La mujer despreciada se cubre la cara con sus manos, llorando se aleja de ahí.

Makoto se acerca por detrás y toma a Haruka del hombro: _"¿No te aburres de esto?, un día de estos te vas a meter en un lío del que no te va a ser tan fácil salir"_

La rubia se voltea resignada, _"A veces si, pero no puedo negar que otras es divertido"_.

Ambas retornan a la galería para continuar con la exposición.

.

* * *

.

Días después del episodio con Mina, se encuentra Haruka en casa de sus amigos, Akira y Hatori. Ellos llevan juntos 5 años, pese a todos los prejuicios sociales, son una pareja unida.

Haruka les cuenta lo ocurrido con Mina...

\- _"¿Hasta cuando Haruka vas a estar de chica en chica?"_ , pregunta Hatori

\- _"Hay chicos, yo creo que nací así"_ , resignada Haruka contesta. _"Aunque la verdad me gustaría intentar algo diferente"_

\- "¿Están hablando en serio", pregunta Akira

\- _"No les voy a negar que cuando los veo juntos algo de envidia me da. Pero no quiero aburrirme, no quiero sentirme amarrada. Si existiera la forma de estar con alguien sin que me sofoque, creo que lo intentaría"_

\- _"Entonces, está dicho. Antes que te arrepientas vamos a buscar alguien así para ti. Alguien sensible, pero que sepa que eres libre... Una persona que piense, no solo que se vea bonita, como la mayoría de las que tu buscas"... mmm déjame ver, buscando en el librero que tenían en casa...¿E. Fromm?, muy complejo, ¿G.A. Becker?, demasiado meloso... yo creo que... este, será perfecto, Rilke. Yo me encargaré de crearte un perfil en estos sitios de citas y ya verás que todo saldrá bien"_

Haruka lo mira dubitativa, _"veremos que resulta"_.

.

* * *

 **Mensaje 1:**

Hola:

Soy Nan, vi tu perfil en el sitio de citas. Busco alguien con un gran corazón, mente abierta y espíritu aventurero. También busco a alguien a quien le interese tener un hijo conmigo ¿Te interesaría?

Escríbeme...

.

Ni de broma contesto... penso la rubia

* * *

 **Mensaje 2:**

Hola, escribo por tu aviso.

Me gustaría conocerte enseguida porque suenas como alguien especial.

Para ser honesta, estoy colgando de un hilo, me han pasado tantas cosas últimamente... me vendría bien alguien así de especial, así que escríbeme... por favor.

.

Claro, te contesto para que cometamos suicidio juntas... nop

* * *

.

Esto es un gran error...

.

* * *

Así llegamos a este mensaje...

Parece alguien normal, ¿será?

Vemos como nos va...

* * *

.

FW: Cita

 _"Hola, mi nombre es Michiru. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos. ¿Hablar, escribir, juntarnos? Tu decides._

 _Te cuento un poco sobre mi, nada latero. Soy la menor de 3 hermanos, soy periodista, y esta es la primera vez que YO solicito una cita a ciegas_

 _Aquí te dejo el link para que me contactes"_

 _-o-_

 _Michiru, hola_

 _¿Te parece si nos juntamos sólo a hablar?_

 _Sin presiones, sin expectativas._

 _Para comenzar, solo a tomar algo y charlar._

 _Tu pones lugar y día_

 _Nos vemos_

 _Haruka_

.

Creo que con eso bastará... ENVIAR.

.


	5. Capítulo 5: La cita

Intentaré ir actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, pero mi trabajo es un poco demandante.

Para aquellos que conocen la historia, esta es una adaptación. No es textual. Hay cosas que prefiero omitir por una cosa de gusto, y quien sabe, a lo mejor le cambio hasta el final...

Siempre admitiendo que no me pertenecen los personajes ni el argumento de base de la historia.

.

* * *

.

Es sábado, Michiru se despierta mas tarde que los días de semana. La luz entra por el ventanal de su dormitorio dando justo en su rostro, con lo ue será imposible volver a dormir.

Piensa en lo ocurrido el día anterior... en el mensaje enviado. ¿Habrá sido un error?, ¿Será capaz de ir si la invita a salir?. Su cabeza se llena de dudas, que solo se podían resolver de una manera. Toma su laptop, y revisa su correo:

.

Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje:

FW: Cita

-o-

 _Michiru, hola_

 _¿Te parece si nos juntamos sólo a hablar?_

 _Sin presiones, sin expectativas._

 _Para comenzar, solo a tomar algo y charlar._

 _Tu pones lugar y día_

 _Nos vemos_

 _Haruka_

 _._

Como dicen algunos: "No hay peor trámite que el que no se hace". Se armó de valor y contestó:

.

 _FW:FW:Cita_

 _-o-_

 _-o-_

 _Haruka,_

 _Propuesta aceptada._

 _¿Te parece tomar algo?, Hay un lugar muy tranquilo, llamado High Five, ¿nos vemos a las 17:00 hrs?_

 _Te espero_

 _Michiru_

.

A los pocos minutos, Michiru obtiene su respuesta

.

 _Ok._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Haruka_

.

* * *

 _._

Haruka se encontraba sentada en una mesa, vestida impecablemente como siempre, unos jeans rectos, una camisa gris cubierta con una chaqueta de cuero café. Tenía ya servida una gaseosa, quería estar con sus 5 sentidos cuando esta chica llegara.

Michiru por su parte, llevaba horas probándose ropa, hasta decidirse por un vestido negro no muy ceñido que llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, dejando descubiertas sus hermosas piernas. Se colocó un chaleco gris, para verse un poco mas casual. Su pelo suelto cae en sus hombros.

Nerviosa camina hacia el High Five... hasta que llega frente a la puerta. Entra y ... se arrepiente. Gira sobre si misma y cuando está abriendo la puerta Haruka se acerca a ella:

\- _"¿Michiru?"_

\- Intentando que no se notara... _"Hola, Haruka, ¿Cierto?, justo te estaba buscando"_

\- Haruka estira su mano, saludándola. _"Mucho gusto en conocerte"_ (¡Guau, que linda!)

\- Michiru, se acerca a la mesa y se sienta. _"Lamento llegar tarde... la verdad es que siempre llego tarde. ¿Esperaste mucho?"_

\- _"No, para nada. Me estaba preocupando, pensando en que no te presentaras"_ (de donde salió esa frase tan honesta, espero no sonar desesperada)

\- _"¿Haruka?"_ dubitativa y nerviosa pregunta Michiru

\- _"Dime"_ (puede que halla sonado desesperada, pero que me sucede, es cierto que es guapísima, pero esta no soy yo)

\- _"Diablos, debí haberte dicho esto antes o haberlo escrito... lamento que no lo dije antes... En realidad deberías saber que, esta no soy yo"_

\- "¿No?" (entonces ¿quién eres?)

\- _"Para nada"_ Michiru es un manojo de nervios, son tantas las cosas que pasan por su cabeza, tantos miedos... además ella es tan linda, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, pensó. _"Lo siento mucho"_ , dicho esto se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta. En la calle, levanta su mano para llamar un taxi, por su cabeza solo pasa la idea de salir corriendo de ahí.

De pronto siente a alguien al lado de ella. Haruka se queda mirándola y le pregunta _"¿Cual parte de todo esto no eres tu?"_

Michiru, la mira y contesta _"Eh... todo"_ , intentando nuevamente llamar un taxi. Diablos, por qué no para ninguno, pensó

Haruka, un poco molesta la increpa: _"Entonces, ¿Por qué...?_

Michiru la interrumpe... " _La verdad, es que últimamente he tratado de ser menos `yo`... por eso. Pero aún soy yo"_ , mirando al suelo, moría de verguenza y lamentaba haber hecho que Haruka perdiera su tiempo con ella.

Haruka la mira, _"Ya veo, bien, no tenemos que hacer algo grande... podríamos solo tomar algo"_ (¿por qué insisto?, se desconocía a si misma)

Michiru al borde de salir corriendo, _"Mira, pareces muy agradable, pero yo cometí un error... me tengo que ir "_

Haruka ya con su orgullo por el suelo, se da vuelta para dejarla ir. Pero antes intentará uno de sus trucos mas viejos... toma su billetera que cae al piso quedando todo regado. (yo nunca pierdo). Michiru se da cuenta e intenta ayudarla a recogerlos.

\- _"Falté a clase de yoga esta mañana, así que no soy mi ser centrado habitual"_ (mentira, nunca he practicado yoga, y si he ido alguna vez es a ver las chicas lindas que asisten)

\- Michiru impresionada, no parecía del tipo de mujer que practicara yoga. _"¿Haces yoga regularmente?"_

\- _"Si, todos los días en realidad. Me mantiene fuerte y con energía, ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?"_

\- _"No, no creo que pueda estar quieta y respirar... sentiría pánico"_

\- _"¿Qué haces como ejercicio?"_ (yo también sentiría pánico estando quieta)

\- _"Me gusta el ejercicio básico, como correr o caminar... mantenerme en movimiento. Siento que mientras me muevo estoy... a salvo"_

\- _"¿Y si estás durmiendo?"_ (Necesito saber su respuesta)

\- _" Mmm... La verdad es que no duermo mucho"_ (pienso mas de lo que duermo)

\- _"Lo siento, ¿Desde cuando?"_ (¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?)

\- _"No sé, yo creo que desde que nací"_

\- _"Si quieres podrías acompañarme a una clase..."_ (No digas que si, porque sino tendré que buscar clases de yoga)

\- _"No lo creo"_

\- _"bueno no lo decidas ahora, deja que la idea decante un tiempo"_... (podríamos salir a corre... lo guardaré para otra ocasión, ya me ocupé la carta de yoga)

- _"Ok dejaré que decante...parece que no voy a conseguir nunca un taxi"_...

\- _"Tal vez es una señal, una copa, si de verdad no muerdo. Recuerdas, sin compromisos"_ (Lo consegui, se quedará)

\- _"Bueno está bien... una copa, no me hará mal"_

Michiru le cuenta sobre las citas horrorosas que tuvo antes de llegar hasta aquí... sobre las pocas relaciones pasadas:

\- _"Mi gran problema es que me aburro...los chicos con los que he salido no eran graciosos o inteligentes o ambos. Y los que llegaban a ser graciosos, no lo eran en un buen sentido: gracioso-estúpido, gracioso-idiota, no gracioso-ingenioso, gracioso-irónico...o parecen inteligentes hasta que te das cuenta que no lo son... y eso es gracioso, mas bien trágico. Ahora si logras encontrar a alguien que sea simpático e inteligente por lo general es..."_

\- _"Feo..."_ Contesta Haruka

 _-_ Michiru rie, _"Si muy feo"_

 _\- "Pero hay gente fea, pero atractiva. No se como explicarte, tienen 'su no se que de que sé yo'"_

\- _"¿Cómo quien, podrías ayudarme a entenderlo?"_ (¿Cómo puedes se sexy y feo?)

\- _"Déjame pensar... ¿Angélica Huston? por el lado de las mujeres y en los hombres... ¿Mike Jagger?"_

 _\- "En eso tienes razón"_ riendo por el comentario de Haruka, _"Espera, si hablas de hombres, ¿Acaso no eres...? ¿Tu has salido con ... hombres?"_

\- _"Por su puesto, hace mucho tiempo... pero eso fue un gran error" (¿Por qué le estas contando estas cosas, acabas de conocerla?) "Michiru, yo no vengo de Marte, como todos intenté primero lo que parecía socialmente está escrito como correcto, hasta que me dí cuenta que lo correcto definido por algunos, puede no ser lo correcto para mi. Y no te estoy hablando del 'bien o mal', sino de lo que uno siente... ¿Me explico?"_

 _\- "Entiendo", c_ on la confesión de Haruka, Michiru se sentía comprendida.

\- _"Michiru, te parece si pagamos, hay un restaurant indio con muy buena comida. ¿O aún quieres irte?"_

\- _"Para nada, fue solo miedo a lo desconocido. Vamos"_

 _._

En el taxi camino al restaurant, Michiru observa a Haruka, al final se arma de valor y pregunta:

 _\- "¿Y tu Haruka, sales con alguien?_

 _\- "Yo no tengo ningun compromiso formal ahora. Tengo algunas..._ _llamémoslas válvulas de seguridad o de escape. Puede sonar horrible, hay algunas personas que tengo 'de llamada' pero nada formal. Así es para mi, y así también es para ellas"_ Haruka hablaba con toda naturalidad.

.

Llegan al restaurant... ya sentadas Michiru prosigue con las preguntas:

\- _"¿Y si estás enferma o necesitas hablar con alguien?"_

\- Haruka extrañada le contesta "Yo no me enfermo"

\- _"buen sistema"_ Michiru mira a Haruka como que ésta fuera de otro planeta.

Comen algo y luego de esto compran un helado y se dedican a caminar mirando las calles conversando

.

\- _"¿No te gustan las computadoras?"_ Haruka no daba crédito a la aseveración de Michiru.

\- _"No la verdad es que son una obligación, y evito ocuparlas. Me opongo a ellas... siento que de alguna forma limitan la comunicación entre las personas... el lenguaje verbal, las cartas... son formas tan bonitas de comunicarse"_

\- _"¿Y le has hablado a tu terapeuta de esto?"_

\- _"No, la verdad es que hay mas cosas en la agenda que eso"_

\- _"¿Cómo qué?"_ A esta altura Haruka estaba divertida escuchando como la pobre Michiru vivía su vida, como que le gustaba complicarse aún mas de lo compleja que ya es la vida per se.

\- _"Lo habitual, envejezco, todas las expectativas que hay en mi, no tengo una relación estable, ¿Por qué estoy viva?"_... A Michiru la distraen un par de tipos que cantan y bailan en la calle, y le comenta a Haruka: _"Dios que locos son"_

Haruka, se contiene de no largarse a reír... _"No más que otros"_

\- _"No... mucho más"_ leyó entre líneas, aceptando un grado de locura de su parte

\- _"Yo creo que no"_ Haruka reafirma convencida

\- _"Pero míralos, son locos objetivamente"_ le insiste Michiru

\- _"Solo hacen lo suyo"_

\- _"No hacen nada, solo saltan en la calle"_ Haruka trataba de no reírse... no entendía por qué le molestaban tanto.

\- _"no tienen objetivos en la vida"_

\- _"Son felices haciendo lo que les gusta. Algunos cantan para ser felices otro saltan. Pero esa es la finalidad... felicidad... ¿Y tu que haces para ser feliz?"_

\- _"No soy feliz" contesta Michiru... "Espera, tengo un trabajo, estoy logrando algo en el mundo"... "brindo noticias a la gente, información" esto no está sonando bien..."Esto no es sobre mi, lo que hacen ellos es egoísta"_

\- _"Egoísta... ¿ser feliz es ser egoísta?... Ser feliz es mas valioso que ser miserable"_

\- _"Espera, ¿dices que mi vida no tiene ningún valor?"_ Michiru se sentía profundamente ofendida

\- _"No se trata de eso, debajo de todos esos miedos que tienes... está la capacidad para ser feliz, y no lo haces"_ Haruka dice frustrada

\- _"¿Cómo sabes eso, si apenas me conoces?"_ Michiru la encara

\- _"Por que ante la posibilidad de hacer algo nuevo, algo fuera de los patrones, tu arrancas. No me digas que me buscabas, porque del restaurant estabas arrancando. Prácticamente tuve que suplicarte para que te quedaras ahí. La única forma de saber si algo es bueno es atreverse a probarlo"_

\- _"Disiento, si te conoces puedes medir tus reacciones"_ reclama Michiru. _"Es más, estoy segura que yo no sería feliz cantando en la calle"_

\- _"Tal vez si, no puedes saberlo"_

\- _"Créeme lo sé"_

\- _"¿Si?"_ pregunta Haruka _"Sabes como reaccionaras a todo..."_

\- Michiru convencida le contesta... _"Si"_

Haruka la mira ofuscada, intentando demostrar su punto, se acerca a ella, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa. Michiru sorprendida... primero inmóvil, luego empieza a corresponder el beso.

Se detienen, y Haruka la mira a los ojos, _"Si, supongo que tienes razón"_ , había correspondido a su beso, luego que le había dicho que ella no era así... Michiru quedó petrificada, por primera vez sin palabras. Asombrada de haber correspondido el beso, y mas aún haberlo disfrutado.

Haruka sigue caminado y se aleja. Michiru intentado debatir con su yo interno. Le habían demostrado que estaba equivocada.


	6. Capítulo 6: Aprendiendo juntas

Gracias por los comentarios.

Una de las cosas que me gusta del alma de la historia es la mezcla de humor y romance... veamos como continua

.

* * *

.

Michiru se encuentra redactando su artículo en su oficina.

Daisuke la observa mientras ella trabaja concentradamente. Hace tiempo que no la veía así, pensó

Michiru por su parte, por primera vez sonreía sin razón mientras redactaba su artículo: 'Citas a ciegas, un arma de doble filo'

\- _"Michiru, ¿Para cuando lo tendrás listo?"_ , preguntó Daisuke tímidamente. Algo en ella lo intimidó, algo que no estaba presente antes.

\- _"En un rato te entrego el borrador, es el comentario editorial que pediste. Además te dejé en tu escritorio el reportaje que me pediste. Si todo sale bien aportaré en este número con la editorial y el reportaje de crónicas"_ Contesta Michiru con una enorme sonrisa.

\- _"Lo leeré... y gracias... creo"_ , desconcertado por la bondad que irradiaba Michiru. Debo estar loco, pensó.

.

Ami se acerca a Michiru:

\- _"¿Me vas a contar que es lo que te sucede?¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Michiru?"_

Michiru no puede evitar reír. _"Ami, fue tan extraño... salí con la chica del aviso"_.

\- _"¿Y?... Cuéntame"_

Michiru le cuenta lo ocurrido el fin de semana.

\- _"Es la primera vez que alguien logra sorprenderme gratamente, si bien no es lo que yo esperaba... fue muchísimo mejor"_

\- _"¿Cómo mejor?, ¿Te gustó?"_ , pregunta Ami

\- _"Fue divertido, alguien con quien pude conversar mas de 5 minutos, que tiene puntos de vista distintos. Si me gustó, la respuesta es fue distinto. No lo sé. Creí que no me iba a gustar."_

\- _"¿Van a salir nuevamente?"_

\- _"Creo que al final no me porté muy bien, creo que voy a tener que tomar la iniciativa"_

.

* * *

.

Haruka estuvo en la galería temprano, pero se fue a su departamento temprano. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza.

Esta mujer la estaba volviendo loca... una mujer que nunca había estado con otra mujer... ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Haruka Tenoh?... ¿Si no es capaz de decidir si entrar o salir de un bar, cómo crees que va a ser capas de tomar una decisión como ésta?

Sentada en el sillón con sus manos en la cabeza, se desordenaba el cabello con cada pensamiento. De pronto el teléfono suena y sale de su trance.

\- _"¿Aló?"_

\- _"Haruka, soy Annie"_

\- _"Ahhh"_ (¿A quién esperabas?), _"hola Annie"._

\- _"Vaya entusiasmo... tengo un encargo para ti"_

\- ...

\- _"Haruka, ¿estás ahí?"_

\- _"Si Annie, déjalo en la galería, los chicos lo recibirán"_

\- _"Pero, ¿Qué demonios te sucede, acaso es solo cuando tu quieres?"_

\- _"Annie, hoy no estoy de humor, no me vengas con un escándalo. Si tienes un encargo para mí, déjalo en la galería... y si era sólo para eso, muchas gracias y hasta luego"_

...

.

* * *

.

Michiru sostenía su teléfono entre sus manos, nerviosa. El aparato daba vueltas sin cesar.

En un momento tomo aire... "Solo hazlo"

.

Tienes razón, no conozco mis reacciones frente a todas las situaciones que se avecinan.

¿Me ayudas a decifrar aquellas nuevas para mí?

Esperando que no te hayas decepcionado

Michiru

.

* * *

.

Vibra un celular sobre una mesa...

\- _"Annie, maldita sea..."_

el teléfono, no es una llamada... es un nuevo mensaje.

Piénsalo bien Tenoh... ella no es como las otras chicas... Pero es eso lo que la hace mas atractiva...

.

Michiru

Esta es mi dirección.

20:30 hrs

Tendrás que venir a buscarme

Haruka

.

Seguramente no va a tener el valor de llegar hasta aquí, pensó.

.

Vuelve a vibrar...

.

Ahí estaré

Nos vemos

Michiru

.

* * *

.

Haruka espera impecablemente vestida. Pantalones oscuros, una camisa burdeo, que hacía que resaltaran su ojos verde y su tes clara.

20:30 hrs y puntualmente suena el timbre.

Abre la puerta, tras esta estaba Michiru sonriendo tímidamente

\- _"Hola Haruka"_

\- _"Hola... pasa por favor"_

Michiru no lo había hecho nada mal tampoco. Un vestido rosa pálido, solo dos tirantes lo sujetaban dejando recubiertos sus hombros. En sus manos, una chaqueta negra.

\- _"Gracias"_ , y se adentró al departamento.

.

\- _"Vaya estás preciosa"_... parecía que perdía todo filtro mental cuando esta mujer se le acercaba, pensó Haruka después de escucharse a sí misma

\- _"Ah.. no... gracias. Tu también te ves muy bien"_ , Michiru se sintió elogiada y a la vez un poco avergonzada con el comentario, como una adolescente de 14 años en su primera cita.

\- _"Siéntate por favor"_ , tener a aquella chica en su departamento era una tentación.

\- _"Perdona mi descaro, pero ¿podemos ir directamente al grano?"_

\- _"¿Que tienes en mente?"_ Haruka se sentó al lado de ella en el sillón. Se sintió sofocada y extrañada... ¿A qué se refería Michiru?

\- _"Es que siempre pensé que el que dos mujeres estuvieran juntas... el lesbianismo en el pasado... se me venía una respuesta automática de 'eso no'... eso no podría excitarme... ¿Que haríamos?"_ Michiru la mira con cara de inocencia absoluta...

\- _"¿Esa es tu gran inquietud?"_ , si hubiera sido comida a esta altura ya estaría atorada, pensó Haruka

\- _"La verdad es que si... lo pasé maravillosamente contigo la otra noche... y estado 'decantando' todos esos temas...y bueno.. como sea... he estado leyendo sobre el tema"_ y saca de su bolso una pila de hojas... _"yo me preguntaba si tu podías, resolver mis dudas..."_

\- Haruka un poco desconcertada... _"si claro"_ , no podía decir otra cosa.

\- _"Este folleto me pareció intrigante... 'Sexo lesbico: apasionado, seguro y cuerdo' ¿lo conoces?"_

\- _"No pero... comparte tu información conmigo, ¿qué quieres saber?"_ , mientras internamente Haruka pensaba en lo complicada pero inocente que se veía Michiru, preocupada por 'estudiar'... ¿por qué no se atrevía a improvisar?

\- _"Me sorprendí de aprender que las lesbianas ocupan algo como "accesorios", por ejemplo, marqué la pagina 11, que muestra algunas cosas que pueden ser interesante... por ejemplo un arnés..."_ tomando el folleto, girándolo como no entendiendo en que posición iba...

\- _"Así"_ Haruka le endereza la hoja, _"La verdad Michiru yo conozco ese tipo de cosas pero no las utilizo"._

\- _"¿A no?"_ se queda mirándola

\- _"Mira, no podemos empezar a construir una casa por el techo, ¿me entiendes?. Esto no es tanto de estar escrito y leer... sino algo con lo que ambas estemos cómodas"_ se pone de pie y va hacia la cocina intentando no reírse en el camino. Se devuelve con dos copas y una botella de vino. _"Yo soy más clásica, o si prefieres, a la antigua"_ , se sienta al lado de Michiru y le sirve una copa de vino. _"Es básicamente lo mismo que con un hombre, excepto... menos una cosa, ¿me entiendes?"._

Michiru se rie con el comentario, deja su hojas sobre una mesita que estaba al lado del sillón

\- _"Y muchas veces, teniendo todo el 'material' no logra satisfacer a una mujer"_ , bebe un sorbo de vino. _"Michiru, una relación de pareja involucra muchas cosas, y en lo que respecta a la seducción y mas aún a excitar a una mujer, intervienen la conexión mental, el si se siente bonita o no, el si se siente deseada y la hacen sentir deseada, el donde la tocan, el como la tocan... no como algunos creen... 'al punto sin tanto preámbulo'. "_ Toma en control del equipo de música y pone algo de jazz suave.

\- _"Creo que entiendo, pero aún así... ¿podemos ir lento?"._

 _\- "Tan lento como tu quieras"_... Haruka, segura de si misma se reclina en el sillón.

Michiru bebe un poco de vino y nerviosa se reclina sobre el sillón también... _"¿Y tienes algunos movimientos especiales?"_

\- _"Primero, Michiru, no vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras, esto no es una obligación..."_ acaricia suavemente su mejilla. _"No temas, no tiene porque pasar nada hoy"_ , acercándose lentamente... _"vamos a ir a tu ritmo"_... hasta que los labios de ambas se juntaron en un tierno beso inicialmente hasta que Michiru se fue relajando y permitiéndole a Haruka profundizar el beso, explorando con su lengua juguetona.

Tras unos minutos se separan... _"¿Que te pareció?"_ , Haruka muy segura de si misma la mira.

Michiru aún no abría sus ojos, era como si estuviera flotando... de repente volvió a tierra. Mira a Haruka... _"Esto está muy bien"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Disculpen por la demora, iré actualizando mas rápido esta semana..._

 _Espero sus comentarios_


	7. Capítulo 7: Galletas de la fortuna

Pasaron los días y las citas, pero Michiru cuando Haruka intentaba avanzar se ponía nerviosa y la interrumpía con algo...

Habían pasado 4 semanas, y solo se quedaban en besos y mucha conversación... como dos amigas pero un poco más... solo que para alguien era muy poco...

* * *

.

Haruka conversa con Makoto, su amiga de la galería

\- _"¿Como puede ser?"_

\- _"Haruka, te tenía que pasar a ti, eso se llama justicia divina"_

\- _"¿Cómo puede ser que mis amigos publican un perfil mío donde se especifica que busco una mujer, y con la única normal con la que se me ocurre salir, es una novata, que cree que es heterosexual... además de ser la eterna complicada y tener un componente religioso de por medio, una ... santurrona? ¿Es esto correcto?"_ Estaba furiosa

\- _"Pero si es así y no te gusta, déjala"_

\- _"Como si fuera tan fácil...si lo pasamos bien... pero vamos a una velocidad en que yo creo que de aquí a dos meses podríamos llegara a algo mas"_

\- _"Suenas como drogadicto con sindrome de abstinencia"_ , Makoto no logró contenerse y se largó a reír

Haruka se pasea como león enjaulado, corrigiendo la posición de cada cuadro colgado en la pared... _"Mas encima ella cree que va de maravilla... vamos a un paso, en que si esto fuera una carrera las tortugas ya habrían llegado a la meta... y se estarían riendo de mi"_

En eso suena el teléfono.

 _\- Aló_ (cambia el tono, a mucho mas dócil, no furiosa como estaba)

 _\- Ah... hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

 _\- No esta bien ¿Por qué me molestaría?_

 _\- A las 8:00 sería perfecto_

 _\- Ok, nos vemos...Chao_

.

Makoto perpleja la mira y le dice: _"¿Qué acaso tienes 12 años?"_

Haruka la mira... no logra decirle nada.

.

* * *

.

Mientras en la oficina, Michiru se acerca al estar de escritores en busca de café. Tarareando alguna melodía.

Daisuke que estaba sirviéndose café la mira y directamente le pregunta:

\- _"Michiru, dime ¿Con quien estás saliendo?"_

Ésta lo mira extrañada (de cuando que tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, pensó) _"con nadie"_ , respondió

\- _"Mientes muy mal... dime ¿quién es el muchacho?"_

\- Michiru le da una mirada burlona, _"no hay ninguna muchacho"_

Daisuke ofendido, le responde _"¿es que acaso no somos amigos?"_

Michiru francamente sonriendo contesta: _"créeme no hay ningún muchacho"_

 _._

* * *

.

Haruka la espera en el cine. Michiru cruza corriendo la calle y la encuentra afuera de la boletería.

\- " _Hola preciosa, creí que me habías dejado plantada_ "

\- _"Ya te he dicho Haru, siempre llego tarde"_

\- _"Entremos, ya compré los tickets"_

Sentadas viendo una película de terror (Haruka si sabe lo que hace), Michiru toma su mano y la aprieta cuando el asesino iba a cumplir su cometido, se acerca a Haruka mucho más _"no puedo mirar"_ abrázandola y escondiendo su cara en su hombro.

\- _"Tranquila ya pasará, es solo una película"_ (Aunque en el fondo disfrutaba la cercanía).

Cuando se escucha el grito de la víctima Michiru pega un salto, Haruka aprovechando la situación la abraza y la sostiene.

\- _"Michi, ya los mató"_

\- _"En serio, es que si aún está ahí no quiero ver"_

En eso aparece el 'bueno' de la película y mata al criminal.

\- _"Michi ya terminó"_

\- _"Nunca más te dejo elegir películas"_

Haruka sonrie, _"¿vamos a comer algo?"_

\- _"Haru, dejé mis llaves en la oficina, ¿te molestaría si las vamos a buscar y luego vamos a comer?"_

\- _"para nada, vamos"_

Salen abrazadas del cine, a Michiru se le olvidó que en algún minuto se sintió incómoda con el contacto con Haruka, cada vez se sentía mas cerca a ella.

Llegan a la oficina

Michiru se suelta del abrazo, y entra a la planta de redacción, se acerca a su cubículos, y se agacha a buscar algo en el cajón, cuando de repente:

\- _"Michiru, ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?"_

\- _"Daisuke... lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. Olvidé las llaves de mi departamento"_

La situación era algo incómoda, en eso Daisuke mira hacia la entrada

\- _"Me dijiste que no era un chico... me mentiste"_

\- _"Yo que sepa, estoy grande para darte explicaciones... Además eres mi jefe, no el dueño de mi vida." Haciendo como que miraba su reloj, "ya es tarde, te recomiendo que te vayas a casa... es bueno tener vida a parte del trabajo, nos vemos"_ y se alejó rápidamente.

Daisuke quedó pensativo... a mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones, pero me gustaría saber que dirá tu madre cuando se entere, pensó.

.

\- _"Así que ese es tu jefe..."_

\- _"Vámonos luego de aquí, Daisuke es el rey de los copuchentos"_

 _\- "¿Y donde quieres comer?_

 _\- "¿Comida China?_

 _\- "Vamos"_

 _Ya en el restaurant y tras una larga conversación terminan cada una con una galleta de la fortuna..._

 _\- "Me vas a decir Haruka que crees en estas cosas"_

 _\- "¿Por qué no?"_

 _\- "Son todas un montón de frases dentro de galletas... no hay designio que las otorgue"_

 _\- "¿Dime que dice la tuya?_

 _\- "Tu sabes que amas a esa persona, acéptalo, todo saldrá bien",_ Michiru quedó sin palabras

 _\- "Yo creo, que no quieres creer en la fortuna... deberías dejarte llevar"_ Haruka en su yo interno agradecía al destino el haber dejado esa galleta en las manos de Michiru

\- "Bueno, y ¿qué dice la tuya?

Haruka toma su galleta y lee: _"Toma impulso y dile a esa persona todo lo que tienes guardado... Ves creo que las galletas están de mi lado hoy"_

Pagan la cuenta y caminan por las calles de Tokio hacia el departamento de Haruka, a mitad de camino empieza a llover quedando ambas empapadas... Entran al departamento, y se dasatan todos aquellos deseos guardados durante la noche. El verse con la ropa toda mojada, el corazón agitado... Michiru se abalanza sobre Haruka se cuelga de se cuello en un apasionado beso, que hace que Haruka empiece a caminar hacia atrás buscando el sillón. Con el pie logra cerrar la puerta y gira para quedar mirando hacia el departamento. Toma a Michiru de la cintura y caen sobre el sillón. Sus manos empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo de esa hermosa periodista que tiene debajo de ella... deja su boca para descender por su cuello hasta su escote... hasta que de pronto Michiru entra en pánico, nunca le había sucedido que el azar confabulara contra ella. ¿Y si no estaba a la altura de Haruka?, ¿Y si no lo hacía bien?. Abre los ojos y con lágrimas en los ojos toma la cara de Haruka entre sus manos, esta otra lee en sus ojos el miedo.

\- _"No puedo... Haruka"_ Se levanta del sillón

Furiosa y dolida Haruka no da crédito a lo que está sucediendo... _"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?, ¿Crees que eres la única que tiene miedo?..."_

\- _¿A qué podrías temerle tu?_

\- " _¿A que me dejes aquí sola?, ¿a encariñarme con alguien que me rechaza?... escoge..."_ temblando de pies a cabeza... _"tu me buscaste, tu quisiste salir conmigo... no te logro entender Michiru...¿Soy un experimento para ti?"_ La frase salió de lo mas profundo de su corazón

Michiru se levanta y sin mirar atrás abre la puerta y sale corriendo.

Haruka abatida, se agarra su cabeza y una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla... "Makoto creo que tienes razón, ahora me tocó a mi"

 _..._

* * *

.

Este capítulo me costó mas que el resto... el próximo lo subiré pronto, lo prometo.

Saludos


	8. Capítulo 8: Un resfrío fue la solución

A todos los que siguen la historia muchas gracias por sus reviews

Michiru necesitaba un ultimatum... y así fue.

Veamos como lo maneja.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Haruka no puede levantarse, fiebre, dolor en todos lados. Tos y muy congestionada... esto no podía ser mas injusto, a parte del hecho de haberse enamorado de alguien que le teme, más encima se enferma. _Yo nunca me enfermo_ , pensó.

Suena el celular, es Michiru. Lleva ya algunas llamadas perdidas.

 _\- "No quiero mas"_ , se arropó e intentó dormir.

.

Michiru llama a la galería, su cabeza le juega malas pasadas, el miedo se apodera de ella cuando se ve ante la posibilidad de seguir avanzando, pero no puede estar sin ella. No quiere hablar conmigo... quien la culparía, yo no querría hablar conmigo, yo no quiero hablar conmigo. Llama a la galería, debo pedirle disculpas. El teléfono suena y Makoto contesta. Decide por esta vez ayudar a Haruka, que aunque recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina, les va a dar a ambas un pequeño empujón.

\- _"Michiru, ¿cierto?"_

\- _"Si, tu debes ser Makoto, disculpa necesito hablar con Haruka"_

\- _"Haruka no está... llamó hoy en la mañana, se escuchaba terrible. Está con una gripe espantosa, se quedará en casa un par de días"_

 _\- "¿Enferma?"_

 _\- "Si.. la verdad no se como lo va a hacer, yo cuando termine acá voy a ir a verla, pero como la conozco, no debe tener ni un paquete de fideos en casa, solo un par de botellas de vino y algo de pizza vieja"_

 _\- "Makoto, no te preocupes por hoy, yo voy a ir a verla"_

 _\- "Gracias Michiru, yo llamaré mas tarde para saber como está"_

 _._

* * *

.

Michiru compra algunas cosas, pañuelos desechables, paracetamol, limones, agua mineral, y algunas cosas para preparar comida...

Convence al conserje, que Haruka está tan enferma que no sería prudente que se levantara a abrirle, por lo que el hombre termina accediendo a abrirle la puerta.

Entra al departamento, es un gran desorden, las copas de vino aún en la mesa... entra despacio y mira hacia el dormitorio. Haruka está durmiendo. Coloca todo en la cocina y comienza a preparar todo, una jarra de limonada, y pone a cocer los víveres que trae para hacer un caldo de pollo. Recoge la basura, ordena un poco.

Toma una bandeja y pone la jarra de limonada, el paracetamol y los pañuelos, y se dirige a la habitación de Haruka.

Coloca la bandeja en el suelo, se arrodilla al lado de ella, y acaricia su rostro.

\- _"Realmente la embarré está vez, me encantaría pedirte una oportunidad, pero creo que ya no tengo cara para hacerlo. ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?"_ la observa y se pierde en sus labios... sería como aprovecharse de ella, ya que está enferma... pero está como hipnotizada, se acerca sin pensarlo y sus labios rozan suavemente los de la rubia, quien lentamente abre sus ojos y responde al beso.

Michiru entregada a ese beso... hasta que aparece su juicio, _"Lo siento, Haruka, no creas que me quiero aprovechar de ti, es que ... no se que me pasó"_

Haruka la mira tranquila: _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

\- _"Makoto me contó que estabas enferma... y pensé que te vendría bien que alguien te cuidara"_

\- _"¿Viniste a cuidarme?"_ , se sienta en la cama y ve la bandeja con la jarra de limonada

\- _"Aunque no lo creas, aunque no lo parezca, te quiero Haruka, yo sé que no vamos a tu ritmo, sé que soy complicada... Si ni yo misma me aguanto. Pero me preocupo por ti, no quiero herirte, no quiero defraudarte."_ Michiru agacha su cabeza, no puede mirarla a la cara, no puede ver la desaprobación si la hay. No la soportaría.

Haruka tose y con los ojos un poco llorosos la mira, sujeta su barbilla para que la mire directamente.

\- _"Michi, esto también es nuevo para mi. Y créeme que en el único punto en que me siento defraudada es que no tengas la suficiente confianza conmigo. Yo también siento cosas por ti, que hasta ahora, no había sentido por nadie antes... por Dios, créeme que si alguien me hubiera rechazado, no me abría importado y no habría intentado salir con ella, como me pasó contigo desde el primer minuto"_

\- _"¿Estás llorando?"_

\- _"No eres tan poderosa, es el resfrío el que tiene mis ojos así... ¿eso que tienes ahí es para mi?"_

Michiru sonríe, le sirve un vaso de limonada y 2 paracetamol, que Haruka recibe como una niña pequeña, rehusando a tomar la medicina.

\- _"Si la tomas te recompensaré"_

\- _"No hagas promesas que te serán difíciles de cumplir, Srta. Kahió"_

\- _"Ayer mu fui de aquí pensando que no querrías volver a verme después de eso. Te llamé durante la mañana y lo único que cruzaba mi cabeza era perderte... y me di cuenta que ese es mi mayor miedo... el resto tendré que superarlo en el camino. De algo si estoy segura, no quiero separarme de ti"_ Se devuelve a la cocina y le sirve un plato de caldo. _"Cuando me enfermaba cuando era pequeña, mi abuela siempre me preparaba lo mismo, no importando de que estuviera enferma, desde un esguince de tobillo, hasta una extracción de una muela... y siempre me sentía mejor. Supongo que era el cariño con el que me cuidaba el que me hacía sentir bien, ojalá sepa bien..."_

\- _"Esta buenísima"_

Terminó la sopa, Michiru llevó toda la loza a la cocina, lavó todo y se devolvió al dormitorio de Haruka que se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Se acostó al lado de ella, Haruka que solo dormitaba la abraza y apoya su cabeza en las piernas de Michiru.

\- _"Gracias por todo"_ dice Haruka quedándose dormida

\- _"Esta vez Haru, yo te sorprenderé"_ , mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos se reclinó y se quedó dormida.

.

Al día siguiente se levanta mas temprano, debe pasar por su departamento a cambiarse de ropa e ir al trabajo. Deja a la rubia bien arropada, mas limonada, la caja de pañuelos al lado de ella junto con la medicina y una nota:

.

 _Volveré a medio día,_

 _un beso_

 _MK_

.

* * *

.

En la oficina Daisuke sigue preguntándole a Michiru

\- _"¿Yo creí que éramos amigos?, vamos Michiru, cuéntame en que andas"_

\- _"Daisuke, el que seas amigo mío no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida... mira yo no me meto en la tuya... DEJAME EN PAZ. Si quieres que te entregue el artículo hoy, debes dejarme trabajar"_

Daisuke se retira, pero no se ha dado por vencido.

.

* * *

.

Michiru llega al departamento de Haruka, entra con la llave que tomó en la mañana, se saca sus zapatos y los deja cerca de la entrada.

La rubia estaba sentada en su cama viendo televisión, se había bañado y tenía puesta una pijama limpia

\- _"Admito que hoy te ves mejor"_

\- _"Deben ser los cuidados de mi linda enfermera que hacen que me mejore rápido"_

Michiru se acerca a su rubia debilidad y la besa tiernamente sujetando su rostro. Se saca su chaqueta se devuelve al living y la deja sobre el sillón. Calienta algo de sopa, y la lleva para que Haruka coma algo"

\- _"Apuesto que no has comido nada... en la cocina está todo como lo dejé"_

\- _"Solo comeré lo que tu me des... me quiero recuperar pronto"_ , recibe la bandeja, y Michiru se tiende al lado de ella.

\- _"¿Tu no vas a comer?"_

\- _"Comí algo camino para acá"_ sonrió Michiru.

\- _"¿Y me trajiste algo?"_

\- _"Termina de comer... traje algunas películas"_

\- _"¿Te quedarás conmigo otra vez?"_

\- _"Pareces una niña pequeña... si me quedaré contigo"_

Haruka terminó su sopa, Michiru llevó todo a la cocina y nuevamente dejó todo limpio. Se devuelve al dormitorio y se mete dentro de las cobijas de la cama. Haruka nuevamente duerme tranquila a su lado, se ve tan tranquila. Sin querer sus manos toman vida propia abrazando a Haruka, llevándola a dormir sobre su pecho. La rubia se acomoda feliz sin despertar completamente. Michiru acaricia su rostro, necesita sentir el contacto con su piel. Sus manos se meten por debajo de la polera del pijama, haciendo que la respiración de Haruka se acelere. La rubia despierta y se queda mirando a la aguamarina. Michiru toma su cara y se acerca a sus labios, un beso que empieza como un simple roce que prosigue con la lengua de Michiru pidiendo permiso para entrar, siendo admitida por la rubia quien la abraza y se funden en un beso apasionado, que se rompe por la falta de aire.

\- _"Me está fallando la resistencia"_ , es el comentario de Haruka quien respira mas rápido de lo habitual

\- _"No te preocupes, voy a esperar a que te recuperes..."_ Michiru habló segura. _"Te dije, esta vez seré yo quien te sorprenderá"_

 _._


	9. Capítulo 9: Una cena en familia

Tenía que aparecer... llevaba un tiempo sin mencionarla en la historia

Gracias todos los que leen en el anonimato. Creo que este capítulo nos va a gustar a todos, la historia siempre se les complica.

.

* * *

.

Ha pasado una semana desde el resfrío de Haruka, y la relación de ambas ha ido bien...

Michiru está en su oficina, dejando todo listo para el fin de semana. Hoy irá a casa de sus padres y mañana... había llamado a Haruka y le había dicho que el sábado iría a verla.

Michiru termina de escribir, se despide de Ami, cuando otra vez es interrumpida por Daisuke

\- _"¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?"_ De verdad Michiru había cambiado, ahora siempre iba arreglada, y además se veía feliz.

\- _"Adios a todos, en especial a mi querido jefe, no te extrañaré el fin de semana"_ Michiru añade la cuota justa de sarcasmo en la frase y se retira.

.

Daisuke no satisfecho, se mete en el cubículo de Michiru encontrando un ramo de rosas con una tarjeta. Fijándose que nadie lo viera, la toma y lee: "Gracias por ser mi fortuna HT"

Se sienta a meditar, ¿Quién podría ser HT?, en eso su pensamiento es interrumpido, suena el teléfono del escritorio de Michiru:

\- _"Aló"_ Esperando que se respondan sus dudas en esa llamada

Una mujer contesta del otro lado: _"¿está Michiru por ahí?"_

\- _"Ella acaba de retirarse, ¿quiere dejar algún recado?"_

\- _"¿Con quien hablo, Daisuke?"_

\- _"Si... ¿Nerissa es usted?_

\- _"Cariño, tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo ¿Cómo estás?, siempre le pregunto a Michiru por ti"_

\- _"Bien, con harto trabajo ¿Y usted como está?"_ (demonios, es la mamá de Michiru)

\- _"estamos emocionadísimos con la boda"_

\- _"¿cual boda?"_ , casi se muere... solo lo invade un pensamiento HT

\- _"La boda de Ryota ... su hermano, tu compañero de universidad... ¿Michiru no te dijo nada? ¿Sabes que estás invitado cierto?, uds son amigos hace tanto... Ya sé tu d_ ebes _venir a la cena de Shabbat... te esperamos es esta noche"_

\- _"Nerissa no quiero molestar"_

\- _"Insisto, hazlo por tu amigo, nos vemos"_

Es imposible decirle que no a Nerissa... bueno ahí podré averiguar algo mas.

.

* * *

.

Michiru está en su departamento guardando algunas cosas en un bolso. Suena el timbre, Michiru abre rápido y una rubia le cae encima atrapándola en un beso...

\- _"No puedo esperar hasta mañana"_ le dice Haruka mientras devora su cuello a besos

\- _"Haru, hoy debo ir donde mis padres, aunque yo no quiera"_

\- _"Michi llámalos y nos quedamos juntas a partir de hoy"_ mientras empieza a quitarle la chaqueta...

En eso suena el celular de michiru... _"es mi madre"_

\- _"Perfecto, es una señal, dile que no puedes ir"_

Michiru logra soltarse de los brazos de Haruka y contesta

\- _"Madre"_

\- _"¿Michiru vienes para acá?"_

\- _"Mamá no puedo ir, Haruka consiguió entradas para esta obra que quiero ver 'Cabaret', recuerdas, consiguió entradas y eso que estaban todas vendidas"_

\- _"Michiru tu vienes y yo te compro las entradas para la próxima semana"_

\- _"Pero madre, no había disponibilidad ¿como tu las vas a conseguir?"_ (maldición, fue una mala excusa)

\- _"Tu amiga está ahí contigo... dame con ella"_

Michiru, baja el celular, y mira a Haruka, _"Quiere hablar contigo"_. Haruka toma el celular segura de si misma y que va a conseguir quedarse con Michiru.

\- _"Haruka la amiga de Michiru, es tan bueno hablar finalmente contigo, Michiru me hablado tanto de ti"_

\- _"Ahhh, hola"_ la mujer de verdad intimidaba con la voz

\- _"Haruka este es asunto, el hijo de mi vecina es un sustituto en la producción y se que les conseguiré entradas para la próxima semana... además el protagonista está enfermo y no participará, contarán solo con el suplente. Sabes lo que haremos... tu nos acompañarás en el Shabbat y podremos finalmente conocernos..."_ la cara de Haruka se desfiguraba ante un argumento irrefutable. _"Estoy poniendo un lugar para ti en la mesa ahora mismo... y mi esposo las recogerá en la estación cuando lleguen... ¿cierto linda?"_

\- _"... Ok..."_ y cortó el teléfono

\- _"¿Que pasó?"_ Michiru la observa preocupada

\- _"Voy a tu cena de Shabbat"..._

.

* * *

.

 **En casa de los Kaió:**

.

Todos sentados en la mesa...

Nerissa distribuye: _"Michiru siéntate al lado de Staney"_ (justo en frente de Haruka, maldición mamá hoy también vas a intentar liarme con alguien)

\- " _Haruka, que bueno que pudiste acompañarnos, Michiru me ha contado tanto sobre ti"_

\- _"Mamá... pero queda un puesto vacío"_ Michiru teme su madre siempre tiene alguna sorpresa

Suena el timbre...

\- _"Hija anda tu a abrir"_

Michiru abre la puerta, ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó quien estaba tras la puerta _"Daisuke, ¿qué haces acá?"_

\- _"Tu madre me invitó"_

Michiru palidece (esto no podría ser peor)

Ya todos sentados, empieza la bendición del vino y el pan. Haruka guarda silencio (como pescado fuera del agua)

Empiezan todos a comer, por su puesto Nerissa empieza con sus comentarios.

 _\- "Estoy feliz de tenerlos a todos acá, a mis dos hijos, Ryota un excelente abogado que se casará ahora en primavera, mi querida Michiru, periodista de una prestigiosa revista. ¿Sabes Michiru? Stanley es gerente en IBM"_

A coro responden Haruka y Daisuke: _"Michiru odia los computadores"_

Michiru pidiendo que algo pase, algún desastre natural y la libre de esta cena. _"Siento que están entumeciendo y oscureciendo nuestra humanidad"_

\- _"¿Y tu Haruka, tienes una galería de arte?"_ pregunta Nerissa

\- _"No es mía, yo trabajo en ella"_

\- _"¿Que tipo de arte exponen?"_ , pregunta Ryota

\- _"Arte abstracto"_

\- _"Michiru me acompañas a la cocina, Nerissa se levanta"_

.

En la cocina:

\- _"Es un buen hombre, gerente de una gran compañía... Michiru ¿por que dices esas cosas?"_

\- _"No quiero ser amable, madre. Tus arreglos siempre son un desastre"_

Nerissa la mira con desaprobación... en eso Haruka entra _"¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"_

\- _"Haz a mi hija menos exigente y menos quisquillosa"_ Dice Nerissa enfadada

\- _"Ohhh, eso es un pedido imposible"_

Nerissa se da vuelta... _"Gracias... dime una cosa Haruka, ¿no es Stanley un tipo atractivo?"_

\- _"Si..."_

\- _"Madre, terminado el tema"_ Michiru molesta sale hacia el comedor

\- _"Y tu Haruka, ¿Que opinas de Daisuke?"_

\- _"Ehhh, mi plato la verdad está lleno por ahora"_

\- _"Por supuesto, eres una chica linda, algo sobria, pero linda. ¿Mantenme informada si sale con alguien, si?"_

.

En eso empieza a llover, una tormenta eléctrica ... todos tomando café.

Nerissa escucha en la radio que están todos los caminos cortados. _"Está dicho hoy se quedan todos acá"_ , guía a todos a sus cuartos, quedando Haruka y Michiru al final.

 _"Niñas a ustedes les va tocar compartir la habitación de Michiru, espero Haruka que no te incomode, pero en fin son amigas... Buenas noches chicas"_ , dicho esto cierra la puerta

.


	10. Capítulo 10: La Habitación de Michiru

Lo que todos esperábamos. Esta parte nunca se mostró en la historia original, se dejó a la imaginación.

Es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon, veamos como queda.

.

* * *

Se quedaron sentadas en la cama viendo como se cerraba puerta. Una al dado de la otra. Se miraron y se largaron a reír cual quinceañeras.

Michiru buscó en sus antiguos cajones y le pasó a Haruka una polera grande y unos pantalones de gimnasia antiguos. Ella se vistió con el pijama que llevaba, una pollera sin mangas con un pantalón largo.

Ambas se metieron en la cama

Haruka tapada, _"esto es tan raro"_

Michiru sonriendo le contesta _"Claro, es que todo ha sido tan normal hasta ahora"_

Y amabas se largan a reir. _"Debemos mantenernos calladas"_

Haruka mira a Michiru... _"Siento como que van a castigarnos"_

Michiru toma aire, y se cruza por delante de Haruka, apagando la luz. Se coloca sobre Haruka sentada sobre ella

\- _"Michi ¿Qué haces?"_

\- _"Empezando nuestro fin de semana juntas... te prometí que iba a ser especial, aunque tenerte en mi antiguo cuarto no estaba en mis planes... la única condición es hacer poco ruido"_

Michiru está nerviosa, pero siente en su corazón que esto es lo correcto. Se agacha y empieza a besar a Haruka, quien la toma de la cintura y gira con ella hasta dejarla debajo

 _\- "¿Por qué?"_ Pregunta Michiru inocentemente

\- _"Estás temblando de miedo"_ , aunque la luz está apagada por los tenues rayos que entran por debajo de la puerta logra ver los ojos de Michiru. _"Te dije, no tenemos que hacerlo"_

 _\- "Haru, tengo miedo, pero no de lo que tu crees... Esto no es solo nuevo para mí... es ... completamente nuevo, yo... nunca"_

 _\- "Shhh. No tiene porque pasar nada hoy"_

 _\- "¿Es que no entiendes?, te necesito..."_

Dicho esto, fue como el punto de partida de un gran incendio. Haruka suavemente mete sus manos debajo de la polera de Michiru, besando su cuello, soplando cerca de su oído mientras Michi se retuerce debajo de ella. Con sus manos logra sacar la polera que lleva para dejarla desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Michiru la mira embobada se sienta haciendo retroceder a la la polera de esta y también se deshace de ella. Retoman los besos volviendo a acostarse. Las manos de Michiru acaricien la espalda de Haruka, mientras la rubia suavemente se acerca a sus pechos, con sus pulgares roza sus duros pezones sacándole un gemido a la aguamarina, se acerca a su oído... _"recuerda... sin ruidos"_ , volviendo a retomar los besos en su cuello, mordiendolo a descender... admirando lo bella que se ve.

Desciende en un camino de húmedos besos, por su clavícula, hasta llegar a esas perfectas montañas. Despacio, sin prisa, empieza a jugar con su lengua sobre los pezones erectos de la aguamarina, hasta abrazarlo con su boca y despacio succionarlo. Michiru lleva sus manos a su boca para no gritar...

Haruka está muy segura de lo que está haciendo, este es terreno conocido, pero con una diferencia, esta vez le importa. Esta vez debe ser suave y especial. No tiene ningún apuro. Sus ojos cual felino a su presa miran la reacción de Michiru... de a poco va aumentando la velocidad de su boca y con su mano, acaricia el otro seno, pellizcando suavemente el otro pezón, consiguiendo que la espalda de Michiru se arquee, acercándose mas a la rubia. Michiru suelta su boca, sus manos van en busca del rostro de la rubia, el que toma para hacerla ascender y juntar sus labios, en un beso cargado de pasión... mientras las manos de la rubia viajan a travez del contorno de Michiru hasta llegar a el borde de sus pantalones, los cuales empieza a descender. Abandona su boca, y se dibuje con besos en linea recta, su barbilla, la línea entre sus pechos ... su abdomen... mientras sus manos lograron deshacerse de toda la ropa de Michiru.

 _\- "Es injusto"..._

Haruka, sube sorprendida del comentario. Mirándola a los ojos... _"¿Que te parece injusto?"_

- _"Tu aún estás con tu ropa..."_

\- _"Eso preciosa lo arreglamos ahora..."_ y se saca el pantalón y la ropa interior. _"Ves ahora estamos iguales"_

Michiru extiende sus brazos y la abraza con fuerza... _"Te amo Haruka"_ capturando sus labios, no necesita una respuesta... no le da tiempo para responder tampoco... Haruka terminando el beso se separa unos centímetros y mirando directamente a esos azules ojos... _"Yo también te amo, Michiru Kaihó. No tengas miedo, confía en mi, no haré nada que te lastime"_

Retoma nuevamente el camino de besos, descendiendo hasta su abdomen, sus manos por lateral, acarician las curvas de Michiru, hasta llegar a su destino. El camino de besos baja por el borde de su pierna izquierda, mientras sus manos junto con sus uñas, rozan delicadamente el borde interno de sus muslos, haciendo que la piel Michiru se erice.

Las manos de Michiru la buscan, Haruka logra separar las piernas de la aguamarina, que se doblan para darle mas espacio. Se toman de la mano, mientras Haruka solo necesita su boca por ahora... Michicru aprieta sus manos con las de Haruka, mientras la rubia sigue besando cada rincón sus muslos hasta llegar a su destino, lentamente empieza a acariciarla con su lengua, haciendo que Michiru vuelva a arquearse y soltar una de sus manos para nuevamente cubrir su boca, lo que le da la señal a la rubia que está haciendo bien su trabajo. Con su mano libre la acaricia, roza delicadamente la punta del ápice que electrifica todos los nervios de Michiru, haciendo que esta no solo cubra su boca si no también muerda uno de sus dedos para no gritar. Haruka con sus labios captura ese paquete de terminales nerviosos, sucionandolo y rozando con su legua cada vez mas rápido, mientras con su mano libre delicadamente se abre paso con un dedo dentro de ella. Despacio, primero quieta para que se acostumbre y luego empieza a moverse adentro y afuera sin dejar de trabajar con su boca. Michiru no siente nada mas que placer, Haruka añade otro dedo ... La respiración de Michiru se acelera, sus caderas cobran vida propia con movimientos que son cada vez mas rápidos... hasta que siente que el pecho le va a estallar, y un intenso escalofrío la recorre, su espalda se arquea y sus piernas se duermen... estalla en mil pedazos. Haruka captura el sabroso nectar de su obra maestra y lentamente asciende por una temblorosa y sudorosa Michiru. La abraza y acurruca al lado de ella. Michiru logra retomar algo de control sobre si misma... _"Nunca imaginé que se sentía así"_ jadeando... es silenciada por la rubia, _"respira,_ _tranquila, esto recién está empezando"_.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, Michiru vuelve a sentir el miedo que la hacía prisionera antes... ¿Seré yo capaz de producir las mismas sensaciones que ella produce en mi?.

- _"¿Haru?"_

- _"Dime"_

- _"Ayúdame"_

\- _"¿Que necesitas?"_ , la mira extrañada

Michiru se coloca sobre la rubia y la besa apasionadamente... _"guíame"_

En la cabeza de Michiru se fusionan varias ideas... lo leído, lo vivido... guiado por lo que veo, escucho y siento

Besa en cuello de Haruka y se acerca a su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras su manos buscan con la punta de sus dedos recorrer suavemente la piel de la rubia, provocando escalofríos en ésta.

\- _"Michi, no te sientas obligada a hacerlo"_

\- _"No es obligación... quiero y siento la necesidad de hacerlo. No puedo dejar de tocarte"_

Haruka se entrega a las sensaciones que provocan las delicadas manos de la periodista. Michiru, por su parte sigue acariciando la piel de Haruka, sus manos parecen plumas por lo suave y delicado de su tacto. Baja por su cuello a besos, llegando a su pecho, sintiendo la necesidad de capturar con su boca los rosados pezones de su amante, inicialmente como un beso tímido, y luego succionándolos rítmicamente, primero despacio, y luego aumentando la velocidad a medida que sentía la respuesta de la rubia a sus caricias. Sus manos seguían descendiendo por los contornos de la rubia hasta sus muslos, hasta lograr entrometerse en en el medio de ambos. Acariciando suavemente los labios primero, para hacer camino a sus dedos al pequeño botón palpitante de su amante. Haruka se arquea con este primer contacto, lo que le dice a Michiru que va por buen camino. Primero lo captura entre sus dedos presionando despacio, para luego iniciar un lento roce circular sobre el que aumenta en velocidad. Todo se vuelve húmedo allí abajo, haciendo que Michiru, se atreva a cambiar de estrategia, sin dejar de tocar con su dedo indice, se acerca con sus eso medio a la entrada de Haruka y lentamente se introduce, sintiendo el calor de la rubia, continua descendiendo con su boca para que esta tome el lugar de sus dedos en el clítoris de Haruka y poder jugar con sus dedos a libertad dentro de ella.

La rubia, no puede creer lo que siente, busca la almohada con sus manos y la pone sobre su cara, repitiéndose que no debe gritar.

Michiru por su parte, cada vez confiada introduce un segundo y un tercer dedo en su amante, moviéndolos rápidamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera... succiona el centro del placer de Haruka , hasta que siente que la rubia se tensa y con una de sus manos la toma del hombro. Despacio abandona su misión subiendo a besos hasta encontrar la almohada sobre Haruka la cual corre y observa la cara de la rubia. No pudiendo creer lo conseguido.

Captura sus labios dandole a provar de su escencia, que Haruka recibe gustosa. Capturando en un abrazo.

 _"Y tu decías que no sabías nada de esto"_ dijo Haruka entre jadeos.

Michiru vuelve a besarla... _"tuve una buena maestra"_.

.

* * *

.

Espero haya quedado bien

Espero sus comentarios.

;)


	11. Capítulo 11: Interrogatorios

A continuar con la historia...

.

* * *

.

Después de terminada la tormenta, todos se fueron de la casa de los Kaihó como si solo hubiera pasado la noche.

Para ellas no fue una noche mas.

Michiru encontró un lugar seguro... al lado de Haruka, y la rubia por primera vez sólo tenía ojos para aguamarina, el resto del mundo pasaba frente a ellas, pero el mundo de ambas eran ellas mismas.

Retomaron sus actividades diarias, volver al trabajo.

.

* * *

.

Michiru, si ya actuaba distinto, el cambio era cada vez mas notorio, no solo la actitud o el ánimo.

Aparece en el trabajo con una falda azul corta con un sweter del mismo color. Su pelo sujeto en una cola alta. Sus largas piernas cubiertas por unas botas negras... cantando despreocupada va a buscar un café.

\- _"¿Me vas a contar ahora quién te tiene así?"_ pregunta Ami un poco disgustada. _"Ya no hablas conmigo, siempre estás apurada, y cuando te hablo en la oficina parece que andas volando, en otro planeta"_

\- _"perdona Ami, es que no quiero hablar de esto, tengo miedo que si hablo puede que no sea real"_

Ami, ciertamente cabreada no vuelve a preguntar.

Michiru, acaba su día, y Ami la sigue hasta su departamento. Michiru abre la puerta y Ami le habla detrás

\- _"Ahora no te escapas, aquí nadie te puede escuchar, dime con quién andas o me siento acá afuera hasta que llegue"_

\- _"Si que eres insistente"_ , Michiru suspira, _"pasa"_ , haciendo con un gesto que Ami entre. Haruka iba a trabajar hasta tarde preparando la exposición que empezaría mañana, por lo que tendían tiempo para hablar.

\- _"¿y bien?"_ pregunta Ami

\- _"Si, estoy saliendo con alguien"_

\- _"media novedad"_ , la mira Ami

Michiru se pone nerviosa, se pasea de lado a lado en el living de su departamento...

\- _"No me digas que es la chica del aviso... Michiru Kaihó... por eso no me quieres contar"_

Michiru muerta de vergüenza se sienta en el sillón, abrazando un cojín, cubriendo su cara... _"Si, llevo saliendo con ella un par de meses, y sé que para los demás está mal"_

Ami, toma sus manos:

\- _"¿Es linda?"_

\- _"Es preciosa"_

\- _"¿Te hace reír?"_

\- _"Mas de lo que tu crees"_... retira lentamente el cojín sobre su cabeza

\- _"¿Es inteligente?"_

\- _"Es capaz de conversar conmigo horas, me rebate lo que pienso con argumentos sólidos, es amable e ingeniosa... peculiar y cariñosa y evolucionada y todas esas tonterías... pero es una chica... lo sé está todo mal"_

\- "¿Cómo es el sexo?"

\- _"Es bueno"_ , Michiru se sonroja al responder

\- _"¿Bueno?, de verdad"_ la mira Ami en forma inquisitiva

\- _"muy bueno... de verdad"_ , ya no era sonrojo, sino roja ante la mirada de Ami... _"¿Crees que está mal?"_

\- _"Para nada, creo que por primera vez eres feliz"_ , dicho esto abraza a su amiga...

.

* * *

.

Haruka llega al departamento de Michiru pasado las 12 de la noche, de verdad en la iluminación en orden... se habían demorado una eternidad en dejar todo listo para la inauguración del día siguiente.

Desde la noche de la tormenta, se quedaban en el departamento de Michiru, ya que les quedaba mas cercano a ambas de sus trabajos.

Abre la puerta dejándo sus llaves en una mesa cerca de la puerta, se saca los zapatos y camina hacia el sillón. Ahí estaba, recostada sobre un cojín, cubierta sus piernas con una manta. Se quedó leyendo hasta que el sueño la venció, ya que tenía el libro aún en su falda.

\- _"Me hechizaste, lo sabías"_ , murmura Haruka pasando uno de sus brazos debajo de los de la aguamarina y el otro bajo sus piernas, para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama. La deja sobre la cama y le da un ligero beso.

La aguamarina lentamente abre los ojos, _"Llegaste... creí que te habían abducido"_

\- _"Se necesitaría algo más que eso para apartarme de tu lado"_... dicho esto la vuelve a besar, Michiru por su parte se cuelga de su cuello empujándola sobre si misma hasta hacerla caer sobre ella.

\- _"oye, yo creí que estabas cansada"_

\- _"Te amo Haru"_

\- _"Y yo a ti preciosa"_

Dicho esto ambas se pierden en un mar de caricias, la ropa sobraba... así que fue siendo aventada en distintas direcciones a medida que ambas la iban retirando.

Besos, caricias... parece que nunca se cansaban la una de la otra. Hasta que ambas saciadas se arropan en la cama, Michiru con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Haruka

\- _"Y yo solo dije que era bueno"_ dice Michiru entre jadeos

\- _"¿De que estas hablando"_

\- _"Vino Ami a interrogarme hoy sobre quién era la persona que me estaba cambiando"_

\- _"Y?"_ la mira extrañada la rubia

\- _"dentro de todo lo que quizo saber, me preguntó si el sexo era bueno... y yo dije que si, que era bueno... pero la palabra es asombroso"_

\- _"Mas te vale, si se que vuelves a decir que es solo bueno, te haré 'gritar' hasta que corrijas tu afirmación"_ , dicho esto empieza a besar nuevamente a la aguamarina.

Michiru, se ríe con con el comentario...

Haruka la abraza, tiene algo que decirle, pero no sabe como.

\- _"Amor"_

\- _"Dime Haru"_

\- _"Hoy me tocó interrogación a mi también"_

Michiru fue invadida por el miedo, _"¿Quién te interrogó?"_

\- _"Me llamó tu madre hoy"_

\- _"¿QUEEEEE?, ¿y esperaste hasta ahora para contármelo?"_

\- _"Michi, cálmate, escúchame primero"_

Michiru se sienta en la cama... por su cabeza pasan las peores ideas, nada bueno puede pasar si Nerissa Kaihó llamó a Haruka

\- _"¿Qué quería?"_ , Michiru tragó en seco, sabiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta

\- _"Quiere que tu y yo nos juntemos con ella el viernes"_

\- _"Nada bueno saldrá de ahí"_

\- _"Michi, pero estaremos juntas... sea lo que sea que quiera hablar con nosotras"_

\- _"Haru, tu no conoces a mi madre... 'NADA BUENO SALDRÁ DE AHÍ'"_

Haruka la arrastra nuevamente hasta su pecho y acaricia su cabello turquesa... _"Tranquila, veamos que sucede antes de caer presas de pánico"_ , aunque a ella misma no le parecía una buena idea.

\- _"Está bien, veremos que sucederá"_

.

* * *

.

La exposición fue todo un éxito, Michiru escribió un artículo para la revista a modo de crítica, que hizo que la galería se llenara todos los días.

Mientras se acercaba el viernes.

.

* * *

.

 **Viernes:**

Michiru se adelanta y se junta con su madre donde la modista. Por su puesto, su madre ya había escogido un lindo vestido rosa, con muchos listones que hacían que mas que un vestido pareciera un graseado.

Cuando llega Haruka, la ve en el vestido, y por respeto no se ríe ante el espectaculo.

\- _"Haruka, linda ¿Cómo has estado?"_

\- _"Bien Nerissa"_

\- _"La boda es la próxima semana, ¿y tu que te pondrás?, ¿recibiste la invitación?"_

Haruka mira a Michiru, quien mira hacia el suelo. _"no la he recibido"_

Michiru interrumpe: "Es que madre, yo no se la entregué"

Haruka la mira esto un poco consternada, no entiende que sucede

Michiru intenta arreglar la situación, "Madre verás, es que el hermano de Haruka murió el día de su boda, por lo que yo había dicho nada"

Haruka no puede creer lo que está escuchando, si no quería que ella fuera no tenía que esconderlo. Molesta, pide disculpas y se retira. Michiru con vestido y todo va tras ella

En la calle, Michiru la toma del brazo, ante lo cual Haruka se da vuelta, molesta: "¿Por qué no puedo ir?"

\- _"Haru, sería raro"_

\- _"raro, y no es mas rara la mentira que acabas de decir"_

\- _"Alguien podría sospechar"_

Haruka no da crédito a lo que escucha _"¿y si así fuera, yo no te escondo de nadie... cuanto tiempo me esconderás a mi?"_

\- _"No es eso"_ , Michiru intenta arreglar las cosas, _"es que me da vergüenza..."_

No alcanzó a terminar la frase y Haruka encolerizada y dolida le responde _"te avergüenzas de mi, de nosotras"_

\- _"Haru, independiente de lo que sentimos, tu sabes que a los ojos del resto esto está mal"_

\- Haruka pasa las manos por su cabeza, exasperada _"Yo no estoy mal... no puedo creer que esto este pasando... creí que ya habíamos superado esto"_ , se dio vuelta y siguió caminado

\- _"Espera no te vayas"_ Michiru no puede seguir corriendo tras ella

Haruka se da vuelta y mirándola, _"No Michiru, esto se ha terminado"_

.

* * *

.

 _Lloré con la última frase, y como no puedo dejar la historia así, voy a subir este capítulo y el siguiente juntos._

 _Espero sus comentarios_

 _S.M._


	12. Capítulo 12: Días Negros

La continuación

.

* * *

.

Haruka vuelve a la galería, tras tomarse un día para digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Han pasado tres días y no ha habido rastro de Michiru. Ninguna llamada, ninguna explicación

Haruka es un alma en pena, deambula por la galería desconcentrada. Makoto, quien siempre la reprendía por sus aventuras, nunca creyó lo fuerte que le pegó esta chica. La miraba y le daba pena. Haruka se encierra en la oficina... Makoto va detrás de ella, la abraza, y la rubia se desarma, y rompe en llanto

\- "Duele tanto..."

\- "ya pasará"

\- "Debo olvidarla... y no se como"

Makoto, la mira, un día a la vez. Así lo hemos hecho todos. El abrazo en algo la reconforta. Debe seguir trabajando. Vuelve a la galería.

Ya en la exposición llega Daisuke con un ramo de flores

\- "Haruka, hola"

\- "Daisuke ¿Que haces aquí?"

\- "Sabía que hoy era la gala de tu galería y venía a traerle estas flores a Michiru, su artículo sobre esta colección fue brillante, y quería saludarla"

\- "Ella no está aquí"

\- "Pero si la semana pasada fue de esto lo único que habló"

\- "Debe estar ocupada con los preparativos de la boda de Ryota"

\- "Oh, verdad, ¿Estarás tu ahí mañana?"

\- "No, la verdad yo no estaré ahí"

.

* * *

.

 **La casa de los Kaihó:**

.

Es la cena de ensayo de la boda, todos sentados en la mesa, llega el momento del brindis de los novios, Ryota se pone de pie y brinda _"por la mujer que me amó no a pesar de mis defectos, sino debido a ellos"_ , y Sara su prometida, se levanta y lo besa.

Michiru no puede ver tanta felicidad

\- _"Madre, voy afuera a tomar aire"_

Sentada en el columpio que utilizaba cuando era pequeña, no se dio cuenta que Nerissa llegó al lado de ella

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambas cuando se miraron

\- _"Fue un hermoso brindis"_ , Nerissa rompió el hielo

\- _"Si es cierto"_ Michiru solo mira las estrellas

\- _"¿Estás bien hija?"_

\- _"Ah... , no lo sé... No"_ , baja la mirada al suelo, y empieza a patear unas piedrecitas

\- _"¿Que tienes Michiru? ¿Qué te sucede?"_

Michiru sin levantar la vista responde, _"simplemente, a veces creo que estaré sola para siempre"... "Madre puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras"_

Nerissa se queda mirando a su hija, _"Eres mi vida, lo sabes, Michiru. Eres mi orgullo, mi tesoro. Pero a veces me preocupo por ti"_

\- _"Yo también me preocupo por mi"_ , rompiendo a llorar

\- _"¿Cariño?, Jamás olvidaré cuando tenías 11 años, estabas en 5º grado y te dieron el papel principal de la obra del colegio, y tu estabas tan feliz ¿Lo recuerdas?"_

\- _"Really Rosie"_ , si lo recuerdo

\- _"Viniste a casa después del primer ensayo, y me miraste y me dijiste 'Mamá no voy a hacerlo, renuncié' imprevistamente, y yo te dije, pero Michi, mi amor, ¿Por qué?, y me dijiste que tu coprotagonista no era lo suficientemente bueno. Y si el no es bueno, la obra no será genial. Y yo no quiero ser parte de algo que no será genial... Y yo pensé para mi misma: Oh Dios mío, esta niña va a sufrir tanto en esta vida. Y después le dieron el papel a esa fea criatura con anteojos y oh por Dios que lo hizo mal... y tu lo habrías hecho estupendo, y no lo hiciste, y tuviste que ver la obra destruida por el elenco que la realizó, y el niño que para ti no era suficiente lo hizo espectacular... y sabes, siempre he pensado lo feliz que habrías sido si hubieras actuado en esa obra. Aunque hubiera sido solo buena, a lo mejor no la mejor del planeta, pero ciertamente habría sido mejor que lo que presentaron... Y tal vez, solo tal vez, habría sido la mejor de todas. Nunca se sabe"_

Nerissa continuó

\- _"Michi, creo..."_ y se hizo otro silencio, Nerissa quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tomó aire, igual que su hija cuando juntaba valor y dijo: _"Creo que ella es una mujer encantadora"_

Michiru se levanta del columpio y se arroja a los brazos de su madre a llorar, Nerissa llora junto con ella, la aparta mirándola a los ojos _"yo solo quiero que seas feliz"_

 _._

* * *

.

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, este es corto, pero dice más que suficiente. Los días negros no deben ser largos._

 _S.M._


	13. Capítulo 13: Un traje a juego

Ya vamos llegando al final, este es el penúltimo capítulo

.

* * *

.

Michiru llega a su departamento y toma el vestido y sale corriendo, toma un taxi.

El tiempo parece hacerse mas largo de lo habitual. Llega a su destino, paga y se baja. Mira la fachada del edificio, es tarde, pero no importa.

Entra, sube por las escaleras, hasta llegar al piso de destino. Aún conserva la llave, pero prefiere tocar el timbre.

Haruka, despierta, se levanta ya que escucha el timbre, por Dios, son las 2 de la mañana, ¿Quien es su sano juicio anda en la calle a estas horas?. Nada la habría preparado para la imagen que apareció cuando abrió la puerta.

\- _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ , preguntó Haruka fríamente a Michiru

\- _"Yo quería saber, si tienes algo que pueda hacer juego con este vestido, aunque en realidad no importa, puedes vestir lo que sea... si aún quieres ir conmigo, si aún quieres estar conmigo... no sé de que forma pedir disculpas... siempre te digo que tengo miedo, y tu no le temes a nada. Y te sigo lastimando, y tu eres quien me hace feliz... tienes todo el derecho a decirme que no... pero no lo hagas, por favor, yo te amo Haruka y sé que no soy perfecta, y puede que no exista lo perfecto, pero si lo correcto, y mi corazón me dice que tu eres mi correcto y yo..."_

Es interrumpida por la rubia que la abraza y la hace callar con un beso, pegándola a su cuerpo con el abrazo. Cierran la puerta. Haruka se separa de la aguamarina.

\- _"Siéntate Michiru, tenemos que hablar"_

Michiru se sienta en el sillón, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, sabe que todo es su culpa y ruega porque Haruka la perdone, sabe que la ama, pero nadie puede estar eternamente con alguien que la lastima.

Haruka se sienta frente a Michiru, está muy nerviosa, se pasa las manos por su cabeza intentando que esta sea la que dirija sus palabras y no su corazón.

\- _"Michiru, yo te amo, eso no lo puedo negar. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que al primer ataque de pánico me deja. Te necesito, y oh Dios, que nunca me había pasado esto con alguien, siempre era yo la que estaba al otro lado, pero esto duele, y demasiado. No voy a poder sobrevivir otra vez si me vuelves a dejar... pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. Necesito que entiendas, no tomes esto como una reprimenda sino como una conversación de una pareja 'normal', no puedo volver a pasar por esto, no otra vez. Solo te pido, que si no vas a cambiar, abras la puerta y dejemos esto hasta aquí, sino yo iré contigo donde tu quieras... pero debe ser para las dos iguales, las mismas reglas... yo.."_

Michiru se arrodilla frente a ella, " _Haru, yo te amo, mas que a nada y nadie en este mundo, y si vengo hoy hasta acá es no solo porque quiero estar un tiempo contigo, sino toda la vida, eres la razón que tengo para levantarme todos los días, eres quien llena mi corazón de felicidad solo con tu presencia. No puedo prometerte no volver a equivocarme, pero si te puedo prometer que nunca, nunca mas te voy a volver a abandonar. Mírame, mira en mis ojos, no te estoy mintiendo. Soy imperfecta, y toda mi vida he buscado la perfección, hasta que me di cuenta que no todo es perfecto, salvo tu. Eres lo perfecto en mi mundo y yo soy tu defecto. Viviré tratando de componerme, pero por favor dame una oportunidad, te prometo que nunca más te volveré a lastimar"_ , llorando apoya su cabeza en las piernas de Haruka.

Haruka la toma de los hombros y la endereza: _"tengo un traje negro, y una camisa rosada, pero sin tantas aplicaciones como tu vestido... creo que se verían bien"_

Michiru se levanta y se arroja sobre los brazos de la rubia. _"Será perfecto"_

Haruka se ponde de pie y le tiende la mano, _"¿Vienes, he escuchado que las reconciliaciones son la mejor parte de una discusión?"_

Michiru se pone de pie y la toma de la mano, mientras se dirigen a la habitación de Haruka. Al llegar al borde la cama, Michiru toma ambas manos de Haruka y empieza a besarlas... mientras la rubia la observa. Mirándola a los ojos, _"Haru, decirte te amo, suena poco. Es como que el sentimiento que guarda mi corazón por ti es mas grande que lo que se puede definir como amor, déjame demostrarte cuanto te adoro"_. Dicho esto se cuelga del cuello de la rubia, besándola apasionadamente. Las manos de ambas hace su trabajo con la ropa, hasta estar tendidas en la cama, desnudas. Michiru sobre la rubia la besa tiernamente, recorre su cuello a besos mordisqueandolo suavemente, haciendo a la rubia gemir, sus manos acarician los contornos de la rubia, mientras la espalda de la aguamarina es recorrida por las hábiles manos de su amada. Michiru, baja atrapando con su boca los pechos de su amada mientras sus manos siguen yendo mas abajo, hasta la intimidad de la rubia sus dedos lentamente acarician el centro del placer haciendo que Haruka se encobre al sentir las manos de Michiru ahí abajo, Michiru asciende a besos por su cuello hasta llegar frente a la cara de rubia, _"Quiero verte... quiero ver como te hago sentir"_ , su mano derecha sube y masajea uno de sus pechos, mientras con la izquierda se abre camino hasta introducir uno de sus dedos en su amada, adentro afuera, aumentando la velocidad introduce un segundo y un tercero, Haruka intenta mantener sus ojos abierto, _"Michi, no puedo más"_ , cierra sus ojos y el escalofrío la recorre en forma ascendente desde abajo hasta hacerla sonrojar y gritar el nombre de su dueña _"Michiru..."_.

Michiru deja su mano donde está, y se recuesta sobre el pecho de Haruka, sintiendo su corazón que intenta calmarse... " _Te amo, y aunque me tome la vida entera convencerte... te demostraré que te haré feliz"_. Haruka la abraza, es la mujer que acelera su corazón, pero también es la que trae la calma y la paz.

.

* * *

.

 _Quienes han estado en pareja saben, las reconciliaciones siempre son la mejor parte_

.


	14. Capítulo 14: La boda

El final...

.

* * *

.

 _"Mazel Tov"_ gritan todos... y suena el vidrio quebrarse a los pies de los novios

La ceremonia se celebró en el club de campo, al aire libre.

Nerissa saludaba a todos los invitados a la entrada del coctel. Estaba feliz.

Michiru es arrastrada por sus primas... _¿Es cierto, eres lesbiana?_... mientras Haruka la miraba desde lejos. Nerissa se acerca a Haruka:

\- _"Haruka, cariño, quiero decirte que eres bienvenida a la familia"_ tras esto la abraza... _"nunca había visto a mi hija tan feliz"_

\- _"Nerissa, yo amo a su hija, y es ella la que me hace feliz a mi"_

.

Mientas Ryota rescata a su hermana, llevándola a la pista de baile

\- _"Estuve años escuchando del "ideal", siempre pensé que sería un muchacho"_

\- _"Yo ya no creo en eso, el ideal es una persona que te hará feliz, no tiene que ser hombre o mujer, solo debe hacerte feliz. Como lo hace Sara contigo, Haruka conmigo"_

\- _"Sabes, siempre pensé que si se portaba mal contigo, yo podría ir y darle una paliza... y ahora Michi ¿Que hago?, ¿le mando una carta de reprimenda?"_ ambos se largan a reír

La música sigue sonando

.

Daisuke se acerca a Haruka

\- _"Ella nunca se fijó en mi, siempre fui imperfecto para ella. Pero nunca la vi mas feliz y hermosa desde que están juntas, cuídala ella es especial"_

\- _"Lo sé, y lo haré",_ responde la rubia, contemplando a los hermanos reír mientras bailan

.

Las primas de Michiru, habiendo perdido a la aguamarina se acercan a Haruka:

\- _"Dinos, ¿Al menos eres judía?"_

\- _"No pero, ¿cuenta que crea en Dios?"_

\- _"No te preocupes, nosotras te enseñaremos"_ la abuela de Michiru se acerca, _"yo misma te enseñaré"_

Haruka está atrapada entre una multitud de mujeres que la acechan a preguntas

\- _"¿y han pensado en tener hijos?, podrían intentar una inseminación artificial cada una..."_

En eso aparece Michiru, _"ya basta, déjenla respirar, les prometo, que todas las novedades les serán comunicadas oportunamente, pero por ahora vinimos a divertirnos no al tribunal de la inquisición"_ arrastra a su rubia a la pista de baile, sabiendo que serán el centro de atención por un buen tiempo.

Michiru mira a Haruka a los ojos mientras bailan... _"toda familia tiene una tía entrometida, un personaje fanático religioso, un desaparecido, una prima que sale con un motociclista, un primo borracho... y alguien gay, esa soy yo en esta familia, tendrán que acostumbrarse"_ , apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. A penas termina la canción Haruka la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia una pérgola lejos de la fiesta. _"A mi no me importa que seamos la nota diferente en la familia, mientras estés conmigo yo soy feliz"._ _"Michi"_ , toma sus manos y la mira a los ojos, " _yo no quiero un momento, quiero toda la vida, quiero ser la que esté contigo para celebrar tus logros, y para ayudarte a levantar cuando te caes, quiero envejecer contigo... suelta una de sus manos y la mete en su bolsillo, saca un anillo plateado con un pequeño zafiro, ¿Quieres pasar tu vida conmigo?"_

Michiru se queda mirándola sorprendida, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas... _"Aún después de todo lo que te he hecho, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Haruka la queda mirando... _"No puedo vivir sin ti, tu eres perfecta para mi"_

\- _"Claro que si"_ Michiru se cuelga de su cuello besando a la rubia quien termina tambaleando y cayendo sobre el pasto. Ambas se largan a reir, mientras Haruka coloca el anillo en Michiru.

\- _"Mía"_

\- _"Para siempre tuya"_ responde Michiru.

.

* * *

.

Así llegamos al final.

A los que vieron la película, les advertí en un inicio que no terminaría igual... a mi, me gustan los finales felices.

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus comentarios

Hasta la próxima

S.M.


End file.
